


Смерть ему к лицу

by Kenilvort



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cмерть – это только начало (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смерть ему к лицу

**Author's Note:**

> Альфа-ридинг: zerinten, Катриона  
> Жанр: экшн – и немного всякого по мелочи  
> Предупреждение: смерть персонажа (!)  
> Предупреждение 2: убийца – дворецкий!  
> Предупреждение 3: ООС, первыйфик

Каждый убийца, вероятно, чей-то хороший знакомый.  
(с) А. Кристи

 

Кубики подтаявшего льда глухо звякнули о стекло. Санада одним глотком прикончил остатки виски и подтолкнул опустевший стакан к натиравшему стойку бармену. Тот скорчил неодобрительную гримасу, но все же достал с полки мутную бутыль, плеснул на два пальца в стакан и подтолкнул его обратно.  
К этому времени Санада уже не знал, что пьет – знал только, что это что-то не помогает. Голова оставалась удручающе ясной, а настроение – отвратительным.

Он безучастно отхлебнул немного неизвестного пойла. Противоположную стену украшали черно-белые снимки, в колонках тягуче наигрывал саксофон. Обычно Санада предпочитал совсем другие питейные заведения – уличные лотки на три стула, в которых подавали сетю (1) и без лишних вопросов подливали в стакан, пока не свалишься на землю. Однако сегодня у него не было времени их искать. Этот бар был первым, который попался ему на глаза. Претенциозный и винтажный, он наверняка понравился бы…  
Санада с силой сжал стакан, чувствуя, как ребристые стенки впиваются в пальцы. Ответов в выпивке не найдешь, но он их и не искал. Ему хотелось забытья, благословенного изменения сознания, когда понимаешь, что все по-прежнему плохо, но тебе уже на это наплевать.

Санада сделал еще один глоток и попытался разобрать разговор сидящих рядом «белых воротничков» – это было лучше, чем слушать джаз, который он не понимал и не любил. Обычно ему претило вникать в приватные беседы – так было правильней и проще – но сегодня он был совсем не против послушать о чужих проблемах. Возможно, это помогло бы ему отвлечься от своей.  
Чужой усталый голос медленно цедил слова, тяжелые, словно свинец, и они падали прямиком в уши. Санада слушал о быстро меняющихся котировках, обвале курса, обесценивающихся акциях – за всем этим угадывался сложный и совершенно незнакомый ему мир. Мир цифр, многомиллионных сделок и международных корпораций. Мир, с которым он не хотел иметь ничего общего – но в который однажды чуть не попал из-за…

– …из-за этого Атобе! – глаза Санады расширились. Рывком повернув голову, он уставился на говорящего: расстегнутый пиджак, перекошенный галстук, дрожащие руки. – Ты не представляешь, какие мы сейчас несем убытки! Контракты срываются один за другим! И надо же было ему сдохнуть!

Мир перед глазами Санады окрасился багровым. Звуки отдалились и стали глуше, спиртное во рту на вкус было пресным, словно вода. Санада с силой оттолкнул стакан и слез со стула. Краем сознания отметил звук бьющегося стекла и досадливый возглас бармена, но просто отмахнулся от обоих. Вселенная сузилась до офисного работяги, который назвал имя Атобе. Имя, которые сегодня мусолили все газеты, телеканалы и радиостанции: тяжелая потеря, ушел во цвете лет…

Санада в два быстрых шага покрыл расстояние до столика, наклонился над говорившим, схватил его за отвороты рубашки и рывком сдернул со стула. Со стороны стойки раздался поток непечатной брани. Санада намотал на свободную руку чужой галстук, с мрачным удовлетворением наблюдая, как тот впивается в тонкую бледную шею.

– Не смей произносить его имя, – произнес Санада раздельно. В тусклых глазах «белого воротничка» плескались непонимание и страх. Санада сжал кулак. Выпей он немного больше, и бил бы болтуна, пока не надоело. Или, что вероятнее, пока не забрала бы полиция. Ягю пришлось бы отменить свои планы и посреди ночи вытаскивать его из кутузки. Внезапные изменения в планах всегда пробуждали в Ягю несвойственную ему мстительность, и он наверняка бы захватил с собой Юкимуру. Нио явился бы сам – предварительно позвонив Маруи и Кирихаре. Кирихара бы тут же побежал советоваться к Ренджи… И это было бы хуже всего, потому что Ренджи знал все. Ренджи всегда все знал. И иногда Санада его за это ненавидел.

Однако Санада выпил недостаточно – и на секунду заколебался. Воспользовавшись этой заминкой, собеседник «белого воротничка» осторожно тронул его за плечо:  
– Вы тоже все потеряли? – поинтересовался он участливо.

Вопрос подействовал на Санаду словно брошенная за шиворот горсть льда.

Со смертью Атобе он не потерял ничего: для того, чтобы терять, нужно сначала хоть что-то иметь. Их с Атобе разделяло два года – два длинных года, наполненных молчанием и отчуждением. Каждый из них жил собственной жизнью, и Санаде казалось, что так будет длиться вечно. Что через несколько десятков лет он увидит по национальному телевидению убеленного сединами Атобе, который за пять минут до полуночи будет вместе с императором поздравлять страну с наступающим Новым годом. И вот теперь Атобе мертв, а он… Санада с легкой брезгливостью уставился в лицо «белого воротничка», которого продолжал держать за рубашку. …а он…

О смерти Атобе объявили неделю назад, и с тех самых пор Санаду снедал взрывоопасный эмоциональный микс: досада, ярость, бессилие. Санада не жалел, что два года назад они с Атобе расстались: социальные различия, упрямство, чересчур много секса и слишком мало доверия – тогда их совместное будущее было просто обречено. Разумеется, все это время он не жил отшельником – у него было несколько женщин и даже пара мужчин. Санада совершенно не ждал Атобе – впрочем, тот его тоже не ждал. В желтой прессе регулярно появлялись заметки о любовных похождениях Атобе, менявшего своих пассий, словно перчатки. Однако в глубине души Санада всегда чувствовал, что они взяли затяжной тайм-аут, что им еще только предстоит поставить точку в отношениях.

И вот Атобе мертв.

– Нет, я ничего не потерял, – произнес Санада хрипло. – Разве что голову – на секунду. Простите. – Он разжал пальцы, и «белый воротничок» торопливо отпрянул в сторону. Друг пострадавшего успокаивающе улыбнулся:  
– Ничего, со всеми бывает.  
Санада не сомневался, что они вызовут полицию, как только он отвернется. Хотя, возможно, это уже сделал бармен.

Короткая вспышка ярости грозила обойтись Санаде очень дорого. Нужно было срочно убираться.  
Подойдя к стойке, он бросил на нее несколько крупных купюр.

– За выпивку – и беспокойство, – пояснил он бармену. Тот с сомнением поглядел на скомканные деньги, словно ему не терпелось проверить их на свет, и коротко кивнул.  
Санада спрятал руки в карманы и направился к выходу.

Улица встретила его бликующими фонарями и холодным, по-осеннему горьковатым воздухом. Ссутулив плечи, он побрел вперед, вливаясь в поток спешащих по своим делам горожан.  
До автобусной остановки было не меньше квартала. Санада нечасто пользовался общественным транспортом, но сегодня он знал, что будет пить, и потому не взял машину.  
Залитые теплым желтым светом витрины так и манили зайти в какой-нибудь магазинчик. Санада невидяще смотрел сквозь мастерски оформленные выкладки товара: в голове неприятно шумело. Хотелось упасть на виниловое сидение автобуса и провалиться в глубокий пьяный сон без сновидений. Наверное, стоит попросить кого-нибудь из пассажиров, чтобы его разбудили на нужной остановке.

Идти оставалось всего ничего, и Санада машинально ускорил шаг. Нужно только пересечь улицу – и он будет на месте. Пешеходный светофор горел красным и медленно отсчитывал секунды: 59… 58… 57…  
К остановке подъехал нужный автобус и гостеприимно распахнул дверь. Светофор, казалось, замедлил отсчет: 56… … 55… Немногочисленные пассажиры проходили в салон и занимали места. Если дожидаться зеленого сигнала, Санада рискует не успеть. 54… 53… 52… Следующего автобуса придется ждать как минимум час.

Санада бросил взгляд налево: машин немного, можно попытаться проскочить. В других обстоятельствах он никогда бы не кинулся через дорогу, однако сейчас, благодаря алкоголю, его здравый смысл временно не работал. Немного выждав и пропустив юркую хонду, Санада рванул вперед. Послышались надрывные гудки клаксонов и гневные окрики. Не обращая внимания, Санада переминался на разделительной полосе.  
Автобус закрыл двери.

– Эй, погодите! Погодите! – Санада рефлекторно бросился к нему. Где-то справа – очень близко – тревожно взревел клаксон, и Санада машинально повернул голову: на него несся черный мазерати.  
«Это конец, – промелькнуло у него в голове. – Господи, как глупо».  
Раздался бешеный визг тормозов, и автомобиль вильнул вправо. Край бампера задел Санаду и отбросил его в сторону.

На то, чтобы прийти в себя, ему понадобилось несколько минут. У кромки дорожного полотна принялась собираться толпа. Санада словно сквозь вату слышал осуждающие шепотки и повторяемое на разные лады: «Сам виноват – выскочил…»

Он поднатужился и сел. Брюки на правом колене были порваны, содранные ладони неприятно саднили.  
«Еще пару секунд, – пообещал себе Санада, – и встаю».

Едва не сбивший его автомобиль стоял в десятке метров впереди, уткнувшись носом в бордюр. Дверь со стороны водителя распахнулась, тот вылез и направился к Санаде порывистым шагом человека, который мечтает оторвать чью-то голову.

«Вряд ли его удовлетворят извинения», – подумал Санада с тоской.

– Ты! – прорычал водитель, подходя и нависая над ним. – Какого хрена ты выскочил…  
Челюсть Санады устремилась вниз. В голове забили в набат сотни гулких колоколов.  
«Я схожу с ума», – с ужасом осознал Санада.  
Перед ним стоял и разорялся ныне покойный Атобе Кейго.

 

Это действительно был Атобе – Санада узнал его, несмотря на непривычную темную одежду и смешную панамку, скрывавшую знаменитые пепельные кудри.  
И он был жив.

Стоял на расстоянии вытянутой руки и кричал, хотя его гроб сегодня опустили в землю.  
Санада издал какой-то звук и протянул вперед руку. В эту секунду ему до смерти хотелось коснуться Атобе, убедиться, что это не сон, не галлюцинация, не порождение туманящих мозг алкогольных паров.  
Тот запнулся на полуслове – и впервые по-настоящему присмотрелся к человеку, которого только что едва не сбил. Лицо Атобе посерело.

Несколько долгих секунд они с Санадой таращились друг на друга, затем Атобе резко отпрянул, бросился к машине и запрыгнул на водительское сиденье. Двигатель хищно взревел – и мазерати умчался в ночь.

– Какой безответственный молодой человек! – произнес с осуждением чей-то дребезжащий голос. Санада обернулся и увидел склонившуюся над ним старуху. За ее спиной толпились взволнованные доброхоты. – Кто-нибудь запомнил номер его машины?  
Окружающие возбужденно загудели: номера не помнил никто.

Старуха ткнула в Санаду клюкой, и он завозился и поднялся на ноги.  
– Да и ты хорош, – продолжила старуха. – Под колеса бросаться.  
– Простите, – покаянно прохрипел Санада, принимая из ее рук пачку салфеток и отирая липкое от внезапно проступившей испарины лицо.  
– Ну, иди, чего встал? – поинтересовалась старуха хмуро и, заложив руку за спину, побрела к безопасному тротуару. Санада похромал следом.

Доковыляв до остановки, он упал на скамейку, осторожно вытянул ногу и под суровым взглядом старухи поелозил по ободранному колену измятой салфеткой.

– Оклемался? – осведомилась старуха сурово. Санада немного подумал и кивнул. На самом деле прийти в себя он так и не пришел – нечасто встречаешь выходца с того света – однако не объяснять же это старухе. Та расхаживала по узкому пятачку остановки, изредка тыкала его в больное колено клюкой и читала нравоучительные нотации. Ловя на себе сочувствующие взгляды окружающих, Санада с почтительным видом кивал в нужных местах, а сам думал об Атобе. За два последних года тот почти не изменился: такой же гибкий, сильный и подтянутый, с пронзительным взглядом голубых глаз – настолько темных, что они кажутся черными.

Наконец старуха выдохлась, и Санаду обступили остальные доброжелатели. Кто-то предложил отвести его в больницу, кто-то настаивал на том, чтобы вызвать полицию и упечь скрывшегося водителя мазерати за решетку. Санада вежливо поблагодарил первых и постарался умиротворить вторых. Сделать это было не так-то просто, но, к счастью, ему помог подъехавший автобус – часть доброхотов тут же загрузилась в него и уехала. Еще раз поблагодарив оставшихся за беспокойство, Санада поднялся со скамьи и побрел прочь: нужно было избавиться от нежелательных свидетелей.

Отойдя на безопасное расстояние, он достал из кармана мобильник и, убедившись, что стекло не треснуло и дисплей по-прежнему светится, принялся медленно нажимать на кнопки. После разрыва с Атобе он сразу же удалил его номер из списка контактов, но даже сейчас, два года спустя, все еще помнил тот наизусть.  
Трубку подняли после второго же гудка.

– Да? – произнесли на том конце.  
– Это я, – произнес Санада хрипло. – Атобе… – он умолк, не зная, что еще сказать. Я напился до чертиков, скорбя о твоей смерти. Так как получилось, что ты еще жив? Где ты? Что вообще происходит?  
На том конце провода воцарилась напряженная тишина.  
– Здесь нет никакого Атобе, – ответили ему наконец хорошо знакомым голосом. – Вы ошиблись номером.  
– Ни хрена я не ошибся! – рявкнул Санада, однако в трубке уже звучали гудки отбоя. Зло вжимая кнопки в корпус, Санада выбрал номер в списке совершенных звонков и снова нажал на вызов. – Послушай ты, сукин сын, – начал было он, когда на том конце провода раздалось настороженное «Слушаю». – Я знаю, что это ты, я тебя видел и…  
– Повторяю, – перебили его бесцеремонно, – вы ошиблись номером. Не звоните сюда больше.  
С этими словами Атобе снова повесил трубку. Сукин сын просто взял и повесил трубку!

Скрипя зубами, Санада снова набрал его номер – только для того, чтобы услышать в ответ мелодичное «Абонент находится вне зоны доступа. Пожалуйста, перезвоните позже».  
«Игнор, – сообразил Санада. – Он внес меня в черный список. Вот сволочь».

Закрыв глаза, он на секунду прижался разгоряченным лбом к холодной стенке уличного автомата с напитками: и что теперь делать? Отлепившись от автомата, он бросил в прорезь несколько монет, нажал на кнопку и, забрав из слота выпавшую банку с ледяным кофе, прижал ее к ноющему колену. Разумнее было бы бросить всю эту историю, списать ее на алкогольный бред, пойти домой и проспаться. К несчастью, когда речь заходила об Атобе, разум Санаде всегда отказывал. Иначе как объяснить то, что Санада вообще связался с этим ублюдком – и продолжает совершать эту ошибку снова и снова?  
Бросив прощальный взгляд на автобусную остановку, Санада побрел к ближайшей станции наземки: у него были вопросы, и он собирался получить на них ответы.

 

Резиденция Атобе оказалась такой же впечатляющей, как он и помнил. Сквозь прутья ограды вдалеке виднелась темная громада дома, расцвеченная яркими огнями горящих окон. Вдоль подъездной дорожки вилась цепочка зажженных фонарей.

Неподалеку от ворот было припарковано несколько потрепанных автомобилей, во владельцах которых даже чуждый светской жизни Санада за версту учуял папарацци.  
Чувствуя на себе внимательные взгляды, он подошел в воротам и нажал кнопку звонка. Репортеры зашевелились. Торопливо захлопали дверцы автомобилей, застучали по асфальту каблуки, защелкали фотокамеры. Не привыкший к такому вниманию Санада одеревенел.

В следующую секунду переговорное устройство ожило:  
– Пожалуйста, уходите. Хозяин с хозяйкой убиты горем и никого не принимают.  
– Я здесь не из-за них, – перебил Санада. – Я хочу увидеться с Атобе.  
– Я же сказал…  
– С Атобе Кейго, – уточнил Санада, чувствуя себя довольно глупо. Те из папарацци, кто это расслышал, едва не встали на уши.  
– Если вы хотите попрощаться с телом, – произнесли в переговорном устройстве после небольшой паузы, – боюсь, что это невозможно. Но вы можете посетить могилу молодого хозяина и…

«Плевал я на его могилу», – подумал Санада сердито. Весь этот разговор его изрядно раздражал. Атобе наверняка был где-то в доме, потягивал шампанское и думал, как же ловко он обставил Санаду. Ну, ничего, Санада быстро испортит ему удовольствие!

– Передайте Атобе, – произнес он сквозь зубы, – что я хочу его видеть. И если он сейчас же меня не примет, то я…  
Слова угрожающе повисли в воздухе. Увы, бравада была пустой. Санада понятия не имел, что делать, если Атобе и впрямь велит выставить его вон. Не грозить же ему журналистами.  
– Послушайте, господин хороший! – прошипели в переговорном устройстве.  
– Санада, – уточнил Санада зачем-то. – Санада Генъичиро.  
– Допустим. Если вы пришли только затем, чтобы поиздеваться над смертью Кейго-сама и тяжелой утратой всей семьи Атобе, советую вам немедленно уйти. Ваши шутки жестоки и совершенно неуместны. Продолжите в том же духе, я вызову полицию – и вас упекут за злостное хулиганство.  
– Какой еще смертью?! – не выдержал Санада. – Да он меня сегодня чуть не сбил!

Позади кто-то потрясенно ахнул. Наверное, почуял сенсацию.  
– Не говорите потом, что я вас не предупреждал, – переговорное устройство пискнуло и затихло.

Обдумать дальнейшие действия Санаде не дали: разговор едва успел закончиться, как его тут же окружили папарацци.  
– Санада-сан! Санада-сан! Несколько слов! – в лицо Санаде полезли микрофоны.  
– Это правда, что вы сегодня видели Атобе Кейго?  
– Что значит: чуть не сбил? Это был зомби?  
– Для справки: вас случайно не похищали инопланетяне?  
– Какая разница?! Снимай!

Вопросы – один другого абсурднее – сыпались градом. Санада сглотнул, попятился и уперся спиной в ворота. Репортеры придвинулись ближе. В глазах самых бывалых светился скептицизм: в испачканной одежде, с ободранным коленом Санада был у резиденции Атобе совершенно неуместен и выглядел так, словно собирался промышлять милостыней.

Общаться с репортерами Санада не умел и не любил, к тому же ему совершенно не улыбалось оказаться завтра на страницах какой-нибудь паршивой газетенки, гадающей о том, что связывало скромного преподавателя кендо и наследника мультимиллионного состояния. Разумнее всего было дать стрекача.  
Санада мысленно примерился… и тут у него зазвонил телефон. Это могла быть мать. Это мог быть Генъемон. И, хуже всего, это мог быть Юкимура. Санада выудил телефон из кармана куртки, опасливо вгляделся в дисплей – и от удивления едва не разжал пальцы: звонил Атобе.

– А… – начал было он, поднеся трубку к уху.  
– Не называй моего имени! – торопливо велели на том конце провода. Санада не любил, когда ему указывали – особенно когда указывал Атобе – но в данном случае это было разумно: репортеры жадно ловили каждое слово.  
– Хорошо, я слушаю, – произнес Санада нейтрально.  
– Нам нужно встретиться. Это срочно, – голос Атобе звучал странно. Санада не сразу сообразил, в чем заключается эта странность – за все время их знакомства он никогда не слышал, чтобы Атобе говорил _так_.  
Сейчас в его голосе звучала паника.  
– Значит, теперь ты все же собираешься со мной поговорить, – констатировал он с мрачной иронией.

– Санада! – резко произнес на том конце провода Атобе. – У меня нет времени на твои детские обиды. Ситуация серьезная. Ты должен… Хотя нет, это не телефонный разговор. Приезжай.  
– Куда? – полюбопытствовал Санада.  
Атобе скороговоркой продиктовал какой-то адрес. Санаде тот ни о чем не говорил.  
– Где это? – уточнил он.  
– Гиндза, – ответил Атобе с досадой. Было очень легко представить, как он недовольно морщит брови: быть незнакомым с Гиндзой в личной книге грехов Атобе Кейго стояло между убиением младенцев и скотоложством. – Жду тебя у бутика Ясутоши Эзуми. Давай быстрее.

– У меня накопилось немало вопросов, – сказал Санада. Было бы куда умнее поскорее закончить разговор и поспешить к месту встречи, но он почему-то медлил: голос в трубке – вот и все, что связывало его сейчас с Атобе. Тонкая, почти неощутимая ниточка – что, если она оборвется, и Санада больше никогда не увидит Атобе? Не сможет его найти?  
– Не обещаю, что отвечу, – нехотя признался Атобе. – Но внакладе ты не останешься.  
Атобе действительно знал, как заставить других делать то, что ему нужно. Теперь Санада и впрямь поедет в Гиндзу – сказать Атобе, чтобы он засунул свои деньги себе в зад.  
– Сейчас буду, – произнес он вместо этого.  
– Постарайся не притащить за собой папарацци, – бросил Атобе и отключился.

 

Из окружения журналистов Санада вырвался с изрядно пострадавшей гордостью – и еще больше пострадавшей курткой: пытаясь во что бы то ни было раздобыть сенсацию, какая-то цепкая репортерша оторвала ему воротник. Решив, что никакие меры предосторожности не окажутся лишними, Санада предпринял несколько попыток запутать потенциальных преследователей и то и дело менял поезда и вагоны. Если слежка и была, установить ее Санаде не удалось: сколько бы он ни оглядывался, вокруг не было никого подозрительнее, чем он сам. Тратить время дальше было глупо, так что он перешел на нужную ветку и отправился в Гиндзу.

Воспользовавшись помощью местных модниц, Санада разузнал, где находится бутик Ясутоши Эзуми, и поспешил туда. Улицы заливал мягкий свет фонарей и яркое неоновое свечение вывесок. Спешащие по своим делам прохожие соперничали вычурными нарядами с выставленными в витринах манекенами. Санада поймал несколько изумленных взглядов: очевидно, состояние его одежды не осталось незамеченным. Досадливо дернув плечом, он ускорил шаг.

Атобе он заметил не сразу: тот переминался напротив витрины и выглядел совершенно неузнаваемо: нижняя часть его лица была задрапирована пестрым шарфом. Шарф отлично сочетался с темной неброской одеждой, и Санаду обожгло раздражение: Атобе должен был биться в панике – а не заботиться о цветовых решениях нарядов.

– Заждался? – бросил Санада, подходя ближе. Атобе резко обернулся и вскинул голову. Из-под шарфа выглядывали только переносица и глаза, в которых читалось странное, непривычное выражение. Настороженность, сообразил вдруг Санада и посерьезнел.  
– Наконец-то, – Атобе схватил его за руку. Санада скосил глаза: пальцы Атобе неясно белели на черном рукаве его куртки. – Почему так долго?  
Санада пожал плечами:  
– Ну? – поторопил он.  
– Да-да, – Атобе приблизил к его лицу свое. – Я… Ты что, пил? – спросил он вдруг.  
– Отмечал, – Санада криво ухмыльнулся. В глазах Атобе промелькнула тень неуверенности.  
– Какой-то праздник? – уточнил он.  
– Твои похороны.

Санада не видел из-за шарфа, но был уверен, что Атобе недовольно поджал губы.  
– Не смешно.  
– Сейчас я тоже так считаю. Ты жив – а значит, я зря перевел бутылку первоклассного виски. В следующий раз, прежде чем праздновать, обязательно удостоверюсь, что ты и в самом деле скончался.  
– Этот шанс может выпасть тебе куда раньше, чем ты думаешь, – произнес Атобе хмуро и, отвечая на вопросительный взгляд Санады, пояснил: – Меня хотят убить.  
– Да ладно, – недоверчиво хмыкнул Санада. – Ты, конечно, тот еще ублюдок, и есть огромное количество людей, мечтающих как следует тебе врезать, но убить? Ерунда.  
– Санада, я не шучу. Я… – Атобе огляделся по сторонам. – Нам лучше поговорить где-нибудь в другом месте. Не уверен, но, кажется, за мной следили. Здесь может быть опасно.

Последовав его примеру, Санада оглядел окружающих. Девочки-лолитки, офисные работяги, изысканные молодые дамы под руку со своими спутниками, падкие до ярких впечатлений иностранцы… С точки зрения Санады, это была обычная для Гиндзы картина – именно такие он наблюдал по телевизору.

– Атобе, у тебя паранойя, – заключил он. – Здесь нет никого, кто желал бы тебе зл…  
Витрина за спиной Атобе брызнула мелким стеклянным крошевом.  
– О, черт! – Атобе пригнулся и, придерживая одной рукой съехавшую панамку, кинулся прочь. Руки Санады он так и не выпустил и теперь тащил его за собой.  
– Какого хрена это было? – крикнул Санада, пытаясь лавировать в плотном людском потоке и рассыпая многочисленные извинения.  
– Сам-то как считаешь? – огрызнулся Атобе. – В нас стреляли.  
– Стреляли? – от удивления Санада замедлил шаг.  
– А ты что думал?! Шевелись давай! – Атобе больно дернул его за руку.

Санада опять перешел на бег. Атобе повертел головой и резко свернул направо. Санада послушно последовал за ним:  
– Кто в нас стрелял? – задал он не дающий ему покоя вопрос.  
– Не знаю! – с досадой бросил Атобе. Они снова свернули направо, и Санада окончательно потерялся в хитросплетении местных улиц.  
– Нужно вызвать полицию, – напомнил он Атобе.  
– Нельзя! – бросил тот.  
– Почему? – спросил Санада, чувствуя, как к адреналиновому всплеску примешивается глухая злость.  
– Потом расскажу. Когда окажемся в безопасности.  
– Но полиция могла бы… – не унимался Санада.  
– Заткнись и беги, – скомандовал Атобе.

Позже Санада не раз вспоминал эту безумную гонку, растянувшуюся, казалось, на целую вечность: смазанные лица прохожих, проносящиеся мимо витрины, размытые пятна уличных фонарей – и постоянное ожидание выстрела в спину. Атобе бежал впереди, концы размотавшегося шарфа хлестали по воздуху, словно крылья диковинной птицы. Не самое плохое, что можно увидеть перед смертью, решил Санада.  
Они покинули шумный проспект и углубились в тихую улочку. Найти их здесь не составляло никакого труда, и Санада решил, что Атобе просчитался. Подтверждая самые худшие его подозрения, Атобе завертел головой.

– Куда теперь? – привлекая внимание, Санада потянул его за руку.  
– Не знаю, – признался Атобе раздраженно.  
– Решай быстрее, нас вот-вот найдут, – озвучил очевидное Санада.  
– Нужно где-то спрятаться.  
Оглядевшись, Санада приметил невдалеке выложенную бирюзовыми неоновыми трубками вывеску «Бар “Голубая устрица”».  
– Давай туда, – он рванул к бару.  
Не заставив себя упрашивать, Атобе кинулся следом.  
– «Голубая устрица»? – протянул он, взбегая за Санадой по утлым ступенькам. – Странное название.  
– Может, здесь подают рыбные блюда? – предположил Санада, рывком распахивая дверь. Из полутемного помещения на них пахнуло сигаретным дымом со сладковатыми нотками марихуаны. Сбросив с себя руку Атобе, Санада одернул куртку и вошел внутрь.

Сначала следовало разыскать бармена. У них здесь наверняка должен быть черный ход. Потом, когда они выберутся из этой передряги, обязательно нужно вытрясти из Атобе объяснение, а если он и дальше будет запираться, немедленно вызвать полицию…  
Санада бросил взгляд на барную стойку – и споткнулся на ровном месте. Затем впервые по-настоящему огляделся по сторонам.

Бар был забит под самую завязку: посетители сидели за немногочисленными столиками, подпирали стены, толпились у стойки. Санада попытался углядеть среди них хоть одну женщину, но тщетно: контингент был исключительно мужским. На каждом первом были черный кожаный жилет, узкие брюки, ошейник с заклепками и черная кожаная фуражка. И все – без исключения – смотрели на них с Атобе.  
«Будут бить», – понял Санада. Драки он не боялся, но знал, что есть битвы, в которых не победить. Пятьдесят против двух были как раз из такого разряда.

– Знаете, мы, наверное, ошиблись, – схватив Атобе за руку, Санада попятился к выходу. Столпившиеся у стойки зашевелились и двинулись к ним. Санада повернулся к двери и застыл: путь им загораживала живая стена из мускулов и черной кожи.  
Санада стиснул зубы. Если они не кинутся всем скопом, он вырубит… пятерых. Ну, хорошо, четверых – нужно трезво оценивать свои силы. От Атобе толку никакого – драчун из него еще тот. Санада предпочел бы, чтобы на его месте был Акуцу – тот обладал дурным нравом, но, по крайней мере, мог защитить себя.  
Несколько рук одновременно потянулись к ним. Санада оскалился, сжал кулаки…  
И тут зазвучала музыка.

 

Санада успел различить звонкое пение трубы, ритмичный перестук барабанов – затем кто-то подхватил его и увлек в центр зала. Санада растерянно заморгал: чья-то рука по-хозяйски лежала у него на спине, вторая бережно сжимала пальцы. Его вели в танце, кружили, подхватывали, заставляли делать выпады и повороты и потом снова кружили, кружили, кружили…

Опомнившись, Санада с возмущением уставился в бородатое лицо своего партнера. Мимо, энергично работая бедрами, проплыл в чужих объятиях Атобе.

«Какого хрена?» – подумал Санада растерянно. С другой стороны, тур танца по залу куда предпочтительнее выбитых в драке зубов.  
Спустя минуту Санада уже не был в этом так уверен: что-то твердое бесцеремонно упиралось ему в бедро.  
Он попытался было отстраниться, однако партнер одарил его зубастой ухмылкой и тут же придвинулся ближе.  
Лежащая на спине Санады рука по-хозяйски сползла ниже.

Знакомые редко позволяли себе в отношении Санады какие-либо вольности: старые друзья помнили его еще как сурового замкапитана Риккайдай, новые товарищи знали его как брутального преподавателя кендо. До этого никто и никогда не лапал его за задницу.  
Санада и сам не знал, что удержало его от попыток сломать нахалу руку. То ли борцовское сложение бородача, то ли тот факт, что за его спиной толпилось не меньше трех десятков таких же накачанных дружков.

С другой стороны, оставить подобную наглость без ответа было немыслимо, и Санада с силой наступил партнеру на ногу. Тот даже не поморщился, и Санада понял, что перед ним серьезный противник, которого так просто не взять.

Неизвестно, за что бы сладострастный бородач схватил его дальше, но, к счастью для Санады, песня наконец-то закончилась. Бородач с сожалением разжал руки. Презрев все нормы танцевального этикета, Санада шарахнулся в сторону: за спиной его недавнего партнера выстроилась целая очередь желающих потанцевать с новеньким.  
Санада машинально сделал шаг назад и натолкнулся на Атобе. Тот выглядел безмятежным, однако уголок его рта нервно подергивался. За спиной Атобе толпились многочисленные обожатели.  
– Убираемся отсюда к чертовой матери, – произнес Атобе одними губами.  
– Легко сказать, – огрызнулся Санада.

Стоящий в углу музыкальный автомат зашипел, и в его недрах что-то многообещающе щелкнуло. В следующую секунду помещение заполнили отрывистые звуки аккордеона: звучала «Либертанго». Не позволяя себе передумать, Санада рукой обхватил Атобе за плечо и, прижавшись щекой к его щеке, прошептал:  
– Шевелись.

 

Санада был не предназначен для страстных танцев вроде танго – те были слишком откровенными, он же предпочитал выплескивать свои чувства через теннис и секс. Стараниями Юкимуры общий узор движений был ему известен, но не более того. К счастью, с Атобе в качестве партнера ему не приходилось беспокоиться о зрелищности: тот старался за двоих. Санада шагал вперед и назад, покачивался, следил за ритмом и вовремя переставлял ноги. Атобе добавлял искру, напряжение, невысказанное влечение. Со всех сторон до Санады долетали восхищенные возгласы и завистливые вздохи.

– Кончай выпендриваться, – посоветовал он негромко. – Музыка скоро закончится.  
– Давай к концу зала и направо, – выдохнул еле различимо Атобе. – Там черный ход.  
Санада послушно повел его в указанном направлении.

Драпировавший лицо Атобе шарф сполз вниз и теперь приоткрывал породистый нос. Санада наклонился к его лицу, прихватил губами пеструю ткань и осторожно подтянул ее вверх. В этом не было ничего особенного – всего лишь дань необходимости: весь мир считал Атобе мертвым, и Санаде вовсе не хотелось, чтобы его тайна выплыла наружу здесь, в баре с сомнительной репутацией и клиентурой. Атобе бросил на него благодарный взгляд из-под ресниц, и Санаде почему-то стало жарко. Казалось, помимо признательности, в этом взгляде было что-то еще, что-то из прежних времен, о чем Санада уже практически позабыл – и чему теперь отчаянно пытался подыскать название и…

…и тут они достигли конца зала. Отогнав ненужные мысли, Санада выпустил Атобе из объятий и юркнул в узкий, пахнущий плесенью коридорчик.

 

Немного поплутав переулками, они все же выбрались обратно на проспект. Таинственный стрелок их не преследовал: то ли потерял из виду, то ли и его взяли в оборот завсегдатаи из «Голубой устрицы». Санада мстительно надеялся на последнее.  
Центральная улица встретила их яркими огнями и несмолкающим шумом оживленного движения.  
– Нужно отсюда убираться, – Санада машинально огляделся по сторонам. Глупость, конечно, кто знает, как выглядит тот, кто охотится за их жизнями?

«Точнее, за жизнью Атобе», – он помрачнел. Вопросов становилось все больше, и Атобе придется изрядно потрудиться, чтобы на них ответить. Но, наверное, не здесь и не сейчас.  
– Где твоя машина? – спросил Санада.  
– За ней наверняка следят, – передернул плечами Атобе. – За ней и за моей квартирой.  
Он выжидающе поглядел на Санаду.

«Сукин сын», – подумал тот, бессильно кусая губы. Атобе в привычной манере деликатного деспотизма подталкивал его к решению, которое Санаде совершенно не нравилось. С другой стороны, не оставлять же его на улице.  
– Как насчет отеля? – поинтересовался он на чистом упрямстве.  
– Санада, – Атобе закатил глаза. – Я не могу позволить себе остановиться в отеле. Меня тут же узнают.  
– Тебе не кажется, что ты преувеличиваешь? – заметил Санада из вредности. – Не так уж ты и известен.  
– Прошу прощения? – Атобе высокомерно вскинул голову, и панамка тут же сползла ему на затылок. – Да половина газет в этой стране делает свои продажи исключительно на моей жизни! Я – это сенсация, Санада, а сенсация – это я.  
– Ты – это проблемы, Атобе, – покачал головой Санада. – Офигеть какие проблемы.

Атобе собирался что-то сказать, но передумал и только оскорбленно сверкнул глазами:  
– Помнится, раньше ты не боялся проблем.  
– Теперь я поумнел и предпочитаю их избегать, – возразил Санада.  
– Значит ли это, что…  
– Нет, – вздохнул он. – Пока все не утрясется, можешь остановиться у меня.  
– Спасибо, – Атобе царственно кивнул.  
Наверное, Санаде предполагалось проникнуться величием момента, отречься от благодарности и сказать, что он всего лишь выполнил свой долг – Атобе умел делать что-то такое с окружающими. Вместо этого он просто сунул руки в карманы и двинулся по направлению к предполагаемой остановке:  
– Будешь должен. Давай быстрей, иначе опоздаем на автобус.

Атобе обладал железной выдержкой, которая приходила ему на выручку в самых суровых жизненных испытаниях. Не подвела она его и сейчас. В глазах его плескался ужас, но голос оставался на удивление ровным, когда он эхом повторил:  
– Автобус?

 

Поездка домой никогда еще не казалась Санаде столь долгой. Все дело было – разумеется! – в Атобе. Напряженно застыв на сидении, он неотрывно смотрел перед собой, чем изрядно нервировал сидящего впереди пассажира. В разговоры Атобе не вступал, очевидно, не желая пропустить момент, когда подцепит какую-нибудь диковинную заразу, типичную для общественного транспорта.

– О чем ты думаешь? – наконец не выдержал Санада.  
– О том, что хорошо бы принять ванную, – признался Атобе честно.  
– И сжечь одежду?

Атобе ничего не сказал – и продолжал молчать до тех пор, пока Санада не отпер перед ним калитку. Осторожно ступив на вымощенный булыжниками дворик, он наконец-то стянул вниз шарф и с облегчением выдохнул.  
– Ты один? – спросил Атобе, настороженно разглядывая темные окна дома.  
– Разумеется, один, – ответил Санада – и тут же захотел себя проклясть. Теперь Атобе будет знать, что у него никого нет. Быть может, даже решит, что после их разрыва Санада решил стать отшельником. Глупость, конечно, но у Атобе такое самомнение, что ничего другого ему просто в голову не придет. – Нет, – решил прояснить ситуацию Санада.

– Что нет? – уточнил Атобе.  
– Я не живу, как монах.  
– Значит ли это, что тебе нет дела до моей души? Может, тогда ты позаботишься хотя бы о моем теле?  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – в прошлом после такого предложения они бы занялись грязным сексом прямо на пороге.  
– Ванная, Санада. И чашка чая, – добавил Атобе после непродолжительного раздумья.  
– А, – Санада испытывал неприкрытое облегчение: не видеться два года и сразу прыгнуть в постель – такое встречалось только во второсортных мелодрамах. Санада же не собирался превращаться в безвольную глуповатую героиню. Однако к облегчению примешивалась и здоровая порция разочарования: все-таки Атобе был потрясающим любовником.

Санада отпер дверь и пропустил Атобе в дом. Тот принял предложенные тапки, прошел в гостиную и огляделся.  
– Очень… – произнес было Атобе и запнулся.  
Начни он говорить гадости о доме, и Санада выставил бы его, не колеблясь. Очевидно, Атобе это тоже почувствовал, потому что обтекаемо закончил: – Самобытно.  
– Спасибо, – сухо произнес Санада: Атобе знал целое множество нелицеприятных слов и, выдавая столь сдержанную характеристику, явно проявлял деликатность.

Санада попытался взглянуть на свое жилище чужими глазами: тщательно выскобленные деревянные полы, минимум мебели, большая плазма, на стенках в рамках свитки с каллиграфией. Уютно – нормально, хотя, конечно, не идет ни в какое сравнение с роскошной резиденцией Атобе.  
– Милый диван, – добавил тот, ткнув пальцем в одну из многочисленных диванных подушек.  
– Тебе на нем спать.

Атобе поднес руку к лицу и эффектно растопырил пальцы. На памяти Санады грозный Инсайт впервые применялся для столь приземленного занятия, как изучение мебели.

Диванчик был единственным предметом меблировки, который выбивался из общей картины – огромное полосатое чудовище с жестким сидением и грудой бесполезных декоративных подушек. Санада никогда бы не приобрел себе ничего подобного, но права выбора ему не предоставили. Проклятый диванчик подарила на новоселье бывшая команда. С тех самых пор Санада постоянно изобретал дерзкие планы по избавлению от подарка, но ему катастрофически не хватало смелости привести их в исполнение: стоило только представить реакцию Юкимуры.  
Атобе неуловимо поменялся в лице, и Санада ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу:  
– Я поищу тебе чистые простыни.

 

Полчаса спустя Санада ерзал на кухонном табурете и, смывая корку засохшей крови с ободранного колена, ждал, пока закипит чайник. Простые чашки из неглазурованной глины и маленький заварочный чайничек уже стояли наготове.

Атобе при первой же возможности удалился в ванную, где и плескался в горячей воде, предоставив Санаде возможность побыть наедине с собой и поразмыслить о происшедшем. Переварить события сегодняшнего вечера было трудно: неожиданное воскрешение Атобе, покушение на убийство, попытка скрыться от преследования в подозрительном баре… Каким-то образом, несмотря на всю свою добропорядочность, Санада оказался замешан в темную историю. И единственным, кто мог пролить на нее свет, был Атобе.

Санада нехотя поднялся с табурета и направился к плите, на которой глухо булькал и стучал крышкой закипевший чайник. Он приготовил чай и разлил его по чашкам, после чего взял свою и медленно поднес к лицу, глубоко вдыхая сладковатый аромат.  
– О, чай? – произнесли от двери. – С удовольствием выпью чашечку.

Санада повернулся на голос – и застыл. Стоящий на пороге Атобе был облачен исключительно в полотенце. Влажные волосы падали ему на глаза. Блестевшие на груди капли воды срывались вниз, прочерчивая тонкую дорожку на плоском животе и скрываясь за кромкой махровой ткани…  
Пальцы Санады разжались. Чашка упала на пол и разлетелась на осколки, обдав Санаду брызгами кипятка – и невозвратимо разрушив хрупкое очарование момента.  
Санада приглушенно чертыхнулся.

– Раньше ты не был таким неловким, – прокомментировал Атобе невозмутимо.  
– Мог бы и одеться, – буркнул Санада, приседая на корточки и собирая осколки.  
– Ты позабыл дать мне пижаму.  
– Был слишком занят мыслями о нашем неудавшемся убийстве, – огрызнулся Санада, промакивая растекшуюся на полу лужу.  
– И что надумал? – поинтересовался Атобе, переступая через разлитый чай и беря со стола вторую чашку.  
– Ты снова впутался в какое-то дерьмо, – поднявшись на ноги, Санада вымыл в раковине руки и достал из шкафчика новую чашку.  
– Трудно поспорить, – Атобе устроился на свободном табурете.

– Рассказывай. – Санада плеснул себе немного чаю и присел за стол, тщательно избегая смотреть на голую грудь собеседника.  
– Суть я тебе уже изложил, – Атобе сделал неторопливый глоток из чашки. – Меня хотят убить.  
– Я видел. Что это за ерунда с похоронами?  
– Давай я начну сначала, – предложил Атобе, – так будет понятнее.  
Санада молча кивнул.

– Это началось около месяца назад, – Атобе прикрыл глаза, словно припоминая. – Со мной начали происходить… необъяснимые несчастные случаи – если их можно так назвать. Обычно смирная лошадь во время прогулки внезапно взбесилась и понесла. Проверенная оргтехника неожиданно взорвалась. Во время открытия нового строительного объекта сорвалась надежно закрепленная балка. Сначала я списывал это на совпадения, потом на халатность. В каждом отдельном случае расследование не выявило ничего подозрительного. Потом… – Атобе сделал паузу, и лицо его помрачнело. – Потом мой водитель не справился с управлением, и мы попали в аварию. Врезались в заграждение и слетели с моста.  
Санада кивнул: об этом неоднократно упоминали в газетах.

– Шофера от удара выбросило из машины, – продолжал Атобе. – Сам я едва сумел выбраться. Течение там сильное, и меня снесло вниз. В полубессознательном состоянии я выполз на берег, где меня и нашли какие-то работяги. Я выдал себя за иностранца, сказал, что меня ограбили и бросили в реку. Думаю, – заметил он, поморщившись, – в тех местах такое не редкость. Во всяком случае, в моих словах никто не усомнился. Лицо у меня было в синяках, наверное, поэтому меня и не узнали. Мне дали позвонить – я связался с… – Атобе неуловимо запнулся. – Кое с кем – и меня тут же забрали. Я собирался все уладить, но не учел расторопности властей и прыткости репортеров. Не прошло и часа, как в новостях уже трубили, что я попал в аварию, и что мое тело до сих пор не найдено. Я собирался обратиться в полицию, чтобы прекратить поиски, но вовремя вспомнил о череде преследующих меня несчастных случаев и решил пока остаться без вести пропавшим. Решение оказалось разумным: как показала экспертиза, какой-то злоумышленник испортил тормоза. Тогда-то мы и решили инсценировать мою смерть.

– Мы? – переспросил Санада.  
– Семья. И кое-кто еще. Поиски сыграли нам на руку. Поскольку тела не нашли, все решили, что его унесло в залив. Гроб хоронили пустым. Пока убийца думает, что я мертв, новых покушений не будет. Потом, когда полиция его найдет, я официально воскресну – и все будут довольны.  
Санада задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу: история звучала правдоподобно, но что-то не складывалось.

– Я одного не понимаю, – Санада испытующе взглянул на Атобе. – Если убийца считает тебя мертвым, то кто же тогда стрелял в тебя в Гиндзе?  
– Очевидно, – вздохнул Атобе, – убийца каким-то образом пронюхал, что я выжил, и теперь отчаянно стремится это исправить.  
– Кто помогал тебе инсценировать смерть? – спросил Санада резко.  
Атобе вскинул голову:  
– Доверенные люди.  
– Атобе.  
– Родители – и несколько близких… друзей.  
– Кто именно?  
– Я думал, ты спросишь: насколько близких, – усмехнулся Атобе.  
– Меня это больше не интересует, – покачал головой Санада.  
– Вот как.  
– Имена, – напомнил Санада.  
– Ошитари, – принялся загибать пальцы Атобе, – Гакуто, Шишидо, Отори, Джиро, Хиеши и, разумеется, Кабаджи.

С каждым новым именем лицо Санады вытягивалось все сильнее.  
– Атобе! Это же тьма-тьмущая народу! Неужели нельзя было держать язык за зубами?  
– То, что я делаю со своим языком, тебя не касается.  
– Один из них – наверняка убийца, – заметил Санада сухо.  
– Исключено. Я им полностью доверяю.  
– Как хочешь. Твои похороны.  
– Учту, – Атобе отпил чаю. Выражение его лица было выражением человека, который не откажется от своих убеждений – даже если ему действительно придется лечь в гроб. На этот раз взаправду.

Сказать больше было нечего, и, выдав Атобе охапку свежего постельного белья, пижаму и плед, Санада отбыл в ванную. С наслаждением погрузившись в горячую воду, он принялся обдумывать услышанное. Диверсии, покушения на убийство, все более дерзкие, все более изобретательные – воистину, бывший любовник спасался исключительно чудом. Но чудеса не могут длиться вечно – Атобе с его острым умом и безошибочным чутьем должен понимать это, как никто другой. Впрочем, если он предпочитает не замечать предательства, это его дело. Санада задумчиво плеснул водой на бортик: интересно, как бы он поступил, окажись на месте Атобе? Сумел бы так же безоговорочно доверять бывшей команде, зная, что может заплатить за это собственной жизнью?

«Глупый вопрос. Они бы никогда меня не предали», – Санада удовлетворенно кивнул. Да уж, его друзьям, в отличие от друзей Атобе, точно можно доверять. Самый подозрительный из приятелей Атобе – это, разумеется… Санада стиснул зубы: нет. Пусть этим занимается полиция.

Когда облаченный в пижамные брюки и старую футболку Санада вернулся в гостиную, Атобе лежал на диване и изучал потолок. Клетчатая ткань пледа подчеркивала изгиб его бедра и выгодно контрастировала с черной пижамой. Светлые пепельные кудри рассыпались по подушке. Задравшаяся штанина демонстрировала крепкую щиколотку.

Санада дернул внезапно ставший тесным ворот футболки. Атобе выгнул бровь.  
– Не спишь? – поинтересовался Санада. Получилось довольно хрипло, и он прочистил горло.  
– Не сплю, – Атобе попытался изменить положение и недовольно поморщился: очевидно, какая-то из пружин диванчика впилась ему в спину.  
– Я тут подумал, – произнес Санада, – если убийца знает, что ты жив, может, стоит объявить, что с тобой все в порядке? Вернешься домой – там охрана.  
– Толку с нее, – поморщился Атобе.  
– Полиция?  
– Будет работать гораздо эффективнее, если продолжит считать, что я мертв.  
– А что, если убийца вновь тебя найдет?  
– Здесь? – Атобе широким жестом обвел скромно обставленную гостиную. Представить его в подобном месте и впрямь было непросто – он был создан для мебели шератон, обитых атласом стен и целого штата прислуги. Прочитав по выражению лица Санады, что тон комментария пришелся ему не по вкусу, Атобе поспешно исправился: – Я хотел сказать, мы ведь два года как расстались. Кому придет в голову искать меня в твоем доме?

– Черт с тобой. Оставайся, – махнув рукой, Санада отправился в спальню.  
День выдался насыщенный, и он ожидал, что уснет, как только ляжет, но время шло, а он все так же продолжал таращиться в темноту. Санада взбивал подушку, сбрасывал и вновь натягивал одеяло, метался по постели, пытаясь устроиться как можно удобнее – все зря. Сон не шел. Отчаявшись, он принялся считать овец, однако это не помогло. В его воображении безобидные овцы превращались в кровожадных убийц, размахивающих оружием. Санада досчитал до двух тысяч, после чего, наконец, признал свое поражение.  
Встав с постели, он включил лэптоп и полез в интернет – читать нелюбимые им детективы.

 

Санада редко вставал по будильнику – обычно он просыпался немного раньше и отключал сигнал еще до того, как тот успевал сработать. Однако сегодня пронзительное пиканье застало его врасплох. Протянув руку, Санада несколько раз ударил по будильнику, и, когда тот наконец-то затих, рухнул обратно в постель и уткнулся в подушку. Вчера до глубокой ночи он мужественно читал Агату Кристи, но ближе к утру сдался и заглянул в конец, чтобы узнать, кто преступник. Времени на сон почти не оставалось, и сейчас Санада чувствовал себя помятым и уставшим.

Опустив ноги на пол, он потер лицо и неприязненно уставился на будильник. Табло показывало 4:00. Путаясь в рукавах, Санада оделся и вышел в гостиную. Атобе тихо спал, подложив руку под голову и зябко натянув плед до самого подбородка. Бросив на него завистливый взгляд, Санада отправился в додзе.  
Тренировка, как и всегда, началась с дзадзэн (2). Обычно это служило отличной подготовкой для выполнения последующих ката, но сегодня Санада надеялся достичь и другой цели. Медитация должна была помочь ему не только успокоить тело, но и привести в порядок взбудораженные мысли. Прочитанный вчера детективный рассказ прозрачно намекал на несостоятельность полиции в расследовании преступлений и настаивал на том, что, в случае чего, дело нужно сразу же брать в свои руки. Детективом себя Санада не считал, но если поразмыслить, насколько это может быть трудно? Руководствуйся здравым смыслом, обращай внимание на детали. И главное – подозревай всех. Ничего сложного.

Привычно отработав связки всех необходимых ката, Санада закончил тренировку и отправился в душ. Его переполняло умиротворение: он наконец-то решил, что делать, и чувствовал, что обязательно добьется успеха.  
Хорошее настроение покинуло Санаду у входа в кухню. Со всеми этими перипетиями он совершенно забыл, что ему предстоит нечто, требующее выдержки, решительности и значительной силы духа. А именно – приготовление завтрака.

 

Час спустя Санада с неудовольствием разглядывал плоды своих трудов: рис снова получился комковатым, а рыба – пересушенной и жесткой. Единственным, что выглядело аппетитным, были пикули – он покупал их готовыми.  
Когда-то, выбираясь из отчего дома на холостяцкие хлеба, Санада опрометчиво пообещал матери хотя бы раз в день есть домашнюю пищу. Обещание он сдержал, но готовить так и не научился. Интересно, что скажет Атобе: уж он-то никому и ничего не должен.

– Доброе у-у… – легок на помине, в кухне появился зевающий Атобе. – Утро, – наконец выговорил он и с брезгливым любопытством поглядел на стол. – Что это?  
– Завтрак, – честно признался Санада.  
– Для нас?  
– Ты видишь здесь кого-нибудь еще?  
Атобе сел за стол и, взяв палочки, отправил в рот немного риса.  
– Ну, как? – спросил Санада.  
– Очень… – Атобе помялся: хорошее воспитание боролось в нем с честностью. – Питательно, – наконец произнес он. – Собственно, я уже наелся. Большое спасибо.

– Другой еды все равно нет, – предупредил Санада, придвигая пиалку и принимаясь решительно поглощать рис. – И до обеда не предвидится.  
– А что у нас на обед? – поинтересовался Атобе.  
– Быстро-рамен.  
Вздохнув, Атобе придвинул к себе еду и принялся неохотно жевать.  
– Попробуй пикули, – посоветовал Санада. – С ними пойдет легче.

Атобе с сомнением придвинул к себе тарелочку и захрустел маринованной редькой. В расстегнутой пижамной куртке, со всколоченными после сна волосами и блестящими от маринада губами он совершенно не походил на миллионера, филантропа и…  
«Плейбоя», – напомнил себе Санада и, закончив есть, сунул грязную посуду в мойку.  
– Давай быстрее, – поторопил он, ставя чайник на плиту. – У нас сегодня куча дел.  
– Например, каких? – уточнил Атобе, налегая на пикули.  
– Будем искать твоего убийцу.  
Атобе отчаянно закашлялся и несколько раз стукнул себя в грудь.

– Думаю, это лишнее, – выдохнул он наконец. – С этими поисками наверняка отлично справится полиция.  
– Они уже неделю как на месте топчутся, – возразил Санада. – Помощь им не повредит.  
– И как, интересно, ты собираешься им помогать? – Атобе отложил палочки и скрестил руки на груди.  
– Мы. Я все продумал, – Санада не глядя пошарил на полке в поисках чашек. – Сначала определимся с мотивом.  
– Я весь внимание, – Атобе не скрывал скептицизма.  
– Это может быть месть, – Санада разлил чай по чашкам и протянул одну из них Атобе. – Например, какая-нибудь брошенная женщина. Или мужчина, – добавил он, немного подумав. – Мужчина даже лучше. Ты часом никого не соблазнял?  
– Только тебя. С остальными просто спал. Что? – спросил Атобе, поймав выразительный взгляд Санады.  
– Ты не помогаешь.  
– Ну, извини.

– Ладно, – вздохнул Санада. – Забудем о мести. Что насчет денег? Кто-нибудь выигрывает от твоей смерти?  
– Насколько я знаю, нет, – покачал головой Атобе.  
Санада нахмурился: следствие зашло в тупик, так толком и не начавшись.  
– Но завещание-то у тебя есть? – уточнил он, вспоминая основные догматы расследования, которые приводил прочитанный детектив.  
– Как не быть.  
– И кому отойдут твои деньги?  
– Ну, – задумался Атобе, – почти все останется в семье. Мелкие суммы отписаны дворецкому и кое-кому из прислуги – в благодарность за годы верной службы.  
– И все? – приуныл Санада.  
– Есть еще деньги, которые я завещал друзьям – но они почти символические. За такое не убивают.

– Сколько? – спросил Санада без обиняков.  
– Десять миллионов каждому. Как видишь… Что опять не так? – уточнил Атобе, глядя, как меняется лицо Санады.  
– Десять миллионов?! Ты завещал им по десять миллионов йен?!  
– Да, в качестве памятного жеста. Чего ты так разошелся?  
– В качестве памятного жеста, – произнес Санада сквозь зубы, – люди обычно завещают альбом фотографий или кляссер с марками. Что-нибудь унылое и бесполезное. Безопасное. Десять миллионов йен к этой категории не относятся.  
– Да ладно, Санада, – отмахнулся Атобе. – По-твоему, кто-нибудь решится убить человека из-за жалких десяти миллионов йен?  
– Ты удивишься, – произнес Санада сухо.  
– Что, серьезно? – не поверил Атобе.

– Зато теперь у нас есть мотив и подозреваемые, – с мрачным удовлетворением констатировал Санада. – Даже слишком много подозреваемых.  
– Шутишь, – возмутился Атобе. – Ты не можешь подозревать моих друзей!  
– Могу, – хмыкнул Санада. – Они мне никогда не нравились.  
Он встал из-за стола.  
– Я ненадолго уйду.  
– Куда? – осведомился Атобе живо.  
– По делу. Ты… можешь помыть посуду. Или посмотреть телевизор. Из дома ни ногой.  
Уже выходя из кухни, он услышал, как Атобе потрясенно бормочет:  
– Помыть посуду, господи…

 

На работе у Ренджи Санада прежде никогда не бывал, но кабинет нашел без труда. Мазнув взглядом по скромной табличке «Информационный консультант», он постучал в дверь и вошел в кабинет.  
Ренджи сидел перед лэптопом и стрекотал по клавишам. Возле него стояла кружка с недопитым (и наверняка остывшим) чаем и лежало несколько бумажных свертков, из которых исходил сладковатый запах свежей выпечки.

«Печенье», – безошибочно определил Санада. Печенье Ренджи приносили женщины-коллеги: тот пользовался у них популярностью, над причиной которой в свое время бился весь Риккайдай – за исключением Юкимуры. По словам последнего, повышенный интерес женщин к Ренджи объяснялся его интеллектуальным подходом – причем отнюдь не к работе. Памятуя об интеллектуальном теннисе, Санада несколько раз пытался представить себе интеллектуальный секс: задрать ноги партнерши под углом в надцать градусов, ласкать ее грудь круговыми движениями (диаметр столько-то сантиметров) – но вскоре бросил это глупое занятие.

– Привет, – произнес он, проходя к заваленному распечатками столу и опускаясь на шаткий стул.  
– Санада, – кивнул Ренджи невозмутимо, как будто в неожиданном визите Санады не было ничего странного. – Очень кстати. Мы с остальными говорили о тебе буквально вчера.  
– Я в порядке, – заверил Санада поспешно. Бывшая команда не оставляла его в покое с того самого дня, как в новостях объявили о смерти Атобе. Тогда он был даже признателен за заботу, но сейчас она была весьма некстати – что, если ребята нагрянут и обнаружат у него в гостиной оживший труп? Впечатлительный Кирихара наверняка попытается его упокоить, прежде чем выслушает хоть какие-то объяснения. Получится очень глупо и некрасиво.

– Ну, если ты так утверждаешь, – Ренджи смерил его внимательным взглядом и кивнул: кажется, результаты осмотра его удовлетворили. – Хочешь чаю?  
– С печеньем? – с надеждой спросил Санада.  
Ренджи тонко улыбнулся и щелкнул выключателем электрического чайника.  
Следующие четверть часа они болтали о разных пустяках – Санада считал недопустимым переходить к делу сразу же – и пили чай. Санада опустошил два свертка с печеньем, после чего решил, что необходимые приличия соблюдены.

– Вообще-то, я по делу, – признался он.  
Ренджи устремил на него вопросительный взгляд.  
– Нужно кое-что кое о ком разузнать. Сумеешь?  
Ренджи пожал плечами:  
– Что и о ком? – уточнил он деловито, придвигая к себе потрепанный блокнот и беря в руки карандаш.  
– Ошитари Юуши, – принялся диктовать Санада. Брови Ренджи взмыли вверх и исчезли под густыми волосами. Однако, к облегчению Санады, он воздержался от комментариев и просто записал имя в блокнот. – Мукахи Гакуто, Акутагава Джиро… – одно за другим Санада медленно перечислял имена приятелей Атобе. – И, наконец, Хиеши Вакаши.

– Все? – уточнил Ренджи, подводя черту в блокноте.  
– Пока что да. Узнай, не было ли у них в последнее время денежных затруднений или еще каких-нибудь проблем. Может, столкновения с законом… Все, что может представлять интерес.  
– Полагаю, ты не собираешься говорить, для чего тебе все это нужно? – Ренджи испытующе уставился на Санаду.  
– Не сейчас, – выкрутился тот. – Возможно, позже.  
Ренджи еще какое-то время сверлил его взглядом, затем сделал в блокноте какую-то приписку и кивнул:  
– Хорошо. Я позвоню, как только будут результаты.  
– Не хочу тебя торопить…  
– Но все-таки торопишь, – улыбнулся краем рта Ренджи.  
– Это дело жизни и смерти, – пояснил Санада, извиняясь.  
– Твоей?  
– Нет, но…  
– Я понял. Сделаю все, что смогу.  
Кабинет Санада покинул довольным: когда Ренджи хотел, то мог практически все.

 

По возвращении домой Санада обнаружил Атобе перед телевизором: тот смотрел гандбол на каком-то варварском наречии. Вместо пижамы на Атобе красовались подозрительно знакомые Санаде брюки и растянутый белый свитер.  
– Я взял у тебя пару вещей, – пояснил Атобе в ответ на его вопросительный взгляд.  
– Вижу, – ответил Санада сухо.

Вообще-то, это было нечестно. Когда они встречались, то никогда не носили одежду друг друга. Тогда это казалось глупым и немного унизительным. Санада изо всех сил старался сохранить независимость. Атобе же и в голову бы не пришло примерить что-либо из его гардероба. И вот теперь на Атобе был его свитер – и его запах. И это странным образом будоражило.

«Вот только мы уже расстались, – напомнил себе Санада. – Так что это ничего не значит».  
Шурша пакетом, он отправился на кухню. Атобе потащился следом.

– Удачно сходил? – поинтересовался он, падая на табурет и с подозрением косясь на свертки с покупками.  
– Нормально, – пожал плечами Санада. – Ренджи пообещал поискать информацию о твоих приятелях. Буквально завтра мы будем знать о них все.  
– Я и так о них все знаю, – закатил глаза Атобе. – Они не убийцы.  
– Ты еще скажешь мне спасибо, – напророчил Санада.  
– За то, что ты пытаешься упечь за решетку моих друзей? – хмыкнул Атобе недоверчиво.  
– И за обед, – Санада вынул из пакета несколько магазинных онигири и положил на стол.  
– Я так и знал, что ты пошутил, сказав, что на обед мы будем есть быстро-рамен, – снисходительно улыбнулся Атобе.  
– Быстро-рамен на обед? Абсурд, – Санада достал из пакета два пластиковых стакана с изображениями куриной лапши. – Мы будем есть быстро-рамен на ужин.

 

Остаток дня Санада провел за тренировками в додзе. Ученики сменялись учениками – школьники, полицейские, студенты, независимые бизнесмены и пенсионеры… Поначалу Санада незаметно присматривался к посетителям, подспудно ожидая обнаружить среди них какого-нибудь опасного незнакомца, но вскоре сдался: лица были сплошь знакомыми.  
Додзе наполнил перестук бамбуковых мечей, и снедавшее Санаду нервное возбуждение понемногу отступило.

Он проводил разминку, учил правильной работе ног, следил за отработкой замахов, наблюдал за спаррингами… Четыре стены и тщательно выскобленный пол – это был его мир, его маленькая империя, в которой не было места Атобе. Но Санада все равно о нем думал. Это было глупо – так же, как прислушиваться к мельчайшему шуму, надеясь разобрать звуки его шагов, движений, дыхания… Как будто за два года ничего не изменилось – хотя на самом деле изменилось все.

Вечер наступил незаметно и, по мнению Санады, слишком быстро. Попрощавшись с последними учениками, он запер додзе и, позволив себе несколько свободных минут, отложил синай (3) и присел на пол. Даже опустевшее, додзе, казалось, хранило эхо воинственных криков, стук мечей, шарканье ног.

Нужно убраться и привести в порядок оружие. Постирать эйко-ги и хакама (4). Принять ванную. И… пожалуй, все. Санада недовольно поджал губы: список дел получился прискорбно коротким. Их выполнение займет не больше двух часов, потом придется общаться с Атобе – говорить с ним, смотреть на него, возможно, даже касаться.

Санада представил нескончаемый вечер, наполненный неловкостью и затяжными паузами. О чем вообще ему говорить с Атобе? О неудавшемся покушении? О том, какие на самом деле подонки его друзья, раз решили нажиться на его смерти? Хорошая тема, ничего не скажешь.  
Или, быть может, об их неудавшихся отношениях? Ну, да, еще лучше.

Пожалуй, единственное, что можно обсудить – это их далекое школьное прошлое и неугасающее соперничество. Тогда они удержатся в рамках безопасного «А помнишь?» – и, может, даже сообща посетуют на Сэйгаку, вырвавших в то памятное лето чемпионский титул.

– И долго ты собираешься здесь сидеть? – раздался позади него недовольный голос Атобе. – Я, между прочим, приготовил ужин.  
– Ой ли? – спина Санады напряглась: он чувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд Атобе, и это заставляло его думать о том, о чем не следовало. Что, если Атобе сейчас коснется его шеи? Пальцами или, может, губами? Легчайшие, почти неощутимые прикосновения. Дразнящие и дерзкие. Медленно обведет выступающие позвонки, спустится к горлу, отыщет бьющуюся жилку и…

– Вскипятил чайник, – пояснил Атобе. – Насколько я понял, нужно просто залить быстро-рамен горячей водой.  
Он обошел Санаду и наклонился к синаю. Пальцы его медленно скользнули по бамбуку и обхватили рукоять.  
У Санады пересохло во рту.  
– Варварский спорт это ваше кендо, – Атобе поднял синай и сделал несколько пробных взмахов.  
– Думай, что несешь, – буркнул Санада. – Это благородное искусство.  
– Да уж, чего благороднее – колотить друг друга палками по голове.  
– Ты не понимаешь, – покачал головой Санада.  
– Так объясни мне, – хмыкнул Атобе. – А еще лучше – покажи.

Санада открыл рот, собираясь сказать решительное «Ни за что», но тут ему пришло в голову, что это не такая уж плохая идея. За тренировкой вечер пролетит незаметно, и не придется думать, чем его заполнить. К тому же, им почти не придется разговаривать – тренерские ремарки не в счет.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул он, вставая с колен и отбирая у Атобе синай. – Покажу.  
Санада провел Атобе в примыкающую к залу комнатушку, служившую тренерской раздевалкой, и вручил ему свежие кэйко-ги и хакама.

– Переодевайся. Я подожду снаружи, – захватив комплект богу (5) и дополнительный синай, он вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Правильнее было бы остаться и помочь Атобе со шнурками и завязками, ведь он наверняка не справится – с первого раза ни у кого не получалось завязать их как следует. Но правильнее в данном случае не означало разумнее.

Смотреть на раздевающегося Атобе было бы неловко. Ему, а, возможно, и обоим.  
Из комнатушки донесся приглушенный шелест ткани, и Санада закрыл глаза. Он никогда не жаловался ни на память, ни на воображение. Атобе представлялся ему без одежды, в одних лишь узких шелковых трусах – или, быть может, в фундоши, если он одолжил у Санады не только одежду, но и белье. Сильная шея, широкие плечи, бледная кожа, на фоне которой выделяются соски и темная впадина пупка… Санада знал его тело лучше, чем свое. До сих пор.

Раздалось шлепанье босых ног – Атобе вышел из раздевалки. Куртка его на груди была распахнута. Санада отвел взгляд.  
– Не могу разобраться с этими дурацкими шнурками, – возмущенно пожаловался Атобе. – Какие-то завязки, пояски! Зачем все это?  
– Иди сюда, – велел Санада неохотно.

Встав перед Атобе, он умело стянул полы куртки и принялся завязывать шнурки. Горло Атобе белело между темными отворотами кэйко-ги, и пальцы Санады, обычно такие ловкие и проворные, почему-то перестали слушаться. Выпуская шнурок, они то и дело соскальзывали и касались обтянутой плотной тканью груди. Если передвинуть руку немного правее, можно почувствовать, как бьется сердце, а если спуститься вниз…  
Санада бросил быстрый взгляд на Атобе: судя по скучающему выражению лица, тот совершенно не рассчитывал, что его могут начать хватать за непотребные места.  
Зашнуровав кэйко-ги, Санада в несколько быстрых движений обвязал Атобе поясом и расправил образовавшиеся складки.

– Готово, – произнес он отрывисто. – Можем начинать.  
Атобе повел плечами, очевидно, пытаясь приноровиться к непривычной одежде, и кивнул:  
– Давай.  
– Поклон.

Прежде Санада всегда считал кендо чем-то вроде священнодействия, строгого, тщательно выверенного ритуала, исполненного смысла и бесконечной гармонии. Освященный веками этикет, разумная последовательность действий – поклон, медитация, разминка и собственно тренировка – нечто, позволяющее познать вкус самоотречения и вечного самосовершенствования, подлинная сущность самурайской касты.  
Однако сейчас кендо на его глазах выворачивалось наизнанку и превращалось во что-то незнакомое и инородное – из-за Атобе. Тот переиначивал все под себя, превращая подготовительную стадию занятия в очередной способ продемонстрировать собственное превосходство. Санада чувствовал исходящую от него опасную силу, силу – и что-то еще. Что-то, чему он затруднялся дать название. Что-то, что свивало воздух в додзе в невидимые ленты и крепко стягивало грудь Санады, мешая ему нормально дышать. Что-то, на что он не мог насмотреться – и что надеялся никогда больше не видеть. Что-то тяжелое, ворочающееся в желудке, убыстряющее ток крови, заставляющее хотеть, нуждаться…

– Пожалуй, с разогревом можно заканчивать, – произнес Санада – и не узнал собственный голос.  
– Что дальше? – спросил Атобе. Ни затяжная медитация, от которой у неприспособленных людей затекали ноги, ни унылые упражнения на гибкость не смогли погасить его интерес.  
– Следи внимательно, – велел Cанада. – Я расскажу про верхнюю и среднюю защитные позиции, работу ног и маховые движения.

Учить Атобе, несмотря ни на что, оказалось занятно. Он схватывал буквально на лету, и тренер в Санаде не уставал радоваться его успехам. Выражение лица Атобе было предельно сосредоточенным, как во время занятий теннисом. Или сексом.  
– Иди сюда, – подозвал Санада полчаса спустя. – Я помогу тебе с тренировочным доспехом.  
Атобе посмотрел на богу и скорчил недовольную гримасу:  
– Он такой громоздкий. Это обязательно?

– Да, – ответил Санада односложно, развязывая шнурки и беря в руки тарэ (6).  
Он ожидал, что богу будет смотреться на Атобе, словно седло на корове – трудно было представить себе более европеизированного японца – однако облаченный в тренировочный доспех, с синаем в руках Атобе выглядел, словно дайме (7) периода воюющих провинций: величие, решительность, харизма – и… привлекательность.  
Санада скрипнул зубами: да что с ним такое?!

От закрепления базовых навыков они перешли к простейшим техникам и ката (8). Здесь начиналось самое сложное. Это был уже не просто спорт, это было искусство. Продемонстрировав Атобе несколько доступных для повторения форм и ударов, Санада велел ему переходить к отработке. Глядя, с каким ожесточением Атобе размахивает синаем, пытаясь поразить воображаемого противника, Санада недовольно прищелкнул языком: ну кто так бьет, надо же и силу удара рассчитывать, в конце-то концов. Он собирался было сделать замечание, но неожиданно передумал: возможно, Атобе сейчас воображает, как расправляется с несостоявшимся убийцей. Пусть отведет душу.

Когда Атобе зрелищным (и малоэффективным) приемом, наверняка подсмотренным в какой-то исторической дораме, попытался ткнуть синаем в незащищенное горло врага, Санада не выдержал:  
– Кого ты представляешь на месте противника?  
Атобе взглянул на него так, словно он брякнул несусветную глупость, и произнес:  
– Тебя, разумеется.  
Санада медленно переварил эту новость.  
Ну, что же, сам напросился.

– Отличная идея, – произнес он неискренне. – Думаю, ты уже готов к настоящему спаррингу.  
– Серьезно? – с подозрением спросил Атобе, пытаясь угадать мысли Санады по невозмутимому выражению его лица.  
– Это лучше, чем избивать воздух. Представь, что ты на соревновании. Я объясню систему подсчета очков, – Санада скупо улыбнулся и закинул на плечо синай. – Результативные удары в голову, плечи, угол между шеей и плечом, корпус и запястья. За каждый достигнувший цели удар начисляется одно очко. Критериев для их присуждения несколько, но это не должно тебя сейчас волновать. Сосредоточься и бей. Начинаем на три.

– Разве ты не собираешься надеть доспехи? – уточнил Атобе.  
– Зачем? – Санада с жалостью поглядел на него. – Ты не сможешь меня даже коснуться. Раз…  
Санаде было немного стыдно – обычно поединки начинались и проходили несколько по-другому. Однако он проигнорировал этикет в пользу того, чтобы поколотить Атобе.  
– Два.

Прежде он никогда не злоупотреблял своим положением учителя, какие бы наглые и заблуждающиеся насчет своих способностей ученики ему ни попадались. Однако сейчас искушение было слишком велико.  
«Отсижу дополнительный час в сэйдза (9)», – успокоил он свою совесть.  
– Три.

Немного замешкавшись, Атобе поднял синай – и Санада обрушил на него град непрерывных ударов. Это было легко: несмотря на все свои таланты, Атобе был и оставался новичком. Конечно, он старался не терять головы, пытался припомнить то, чему только что научился, и применить свои нехитрые знания на практике, но силы были слишком неравны. Голова, корпус, запястья, снова голова – тяжелый синай в руках Санады порхал, словно невесомый. Атобе пятился назад и вскидывал голову, пытаясь обнаружить слабости в обороне противника, но их просто не было. Санада бил, парировал, уклонялся – и снова бил. Злость, растерянность, желание и сексуальное напряжение – все это сейчас заземлялось через синай. Будь на месте Атобе кто-нибудь другой, и он наверняка бы уже почувствовал свою беспомощность. Будь на месте Атобе кто-нибудь другой, и Санада проявил бы снисхождение. Однако это был Атобе, и Санада просто удвоил напор.  
Закончить он планировал эффектным колющим ударом и даже встал в нужную стойку, когда Атобе вдруг каким-то неуловимым, текучим движением поднял синай и треснул его по голове.  
Перед глазами у Санады потемнело, и он отключился.

 

Когда Санада очнулся, у него жутко болела голова. Он лежал на чужих коленях и чувствовал под собой жесткие пластинки тарэ. Сверху маячило обеспокоенное лицо Атобэ. Влажные пряди потемневших от пота волос липли ко лбу: очевидно, он снял мэн (10) и котэ (11). Прохладные пальцы Атобе осторожно перебирали его волосы, уменьшая боль. Санада хотел бы лежать так вечно, но все же приподнялся на локтях и спросил:  
– Что произошло?  
Уголок рта Атобе медленно пополз вверх.  
– Кажется, я все-таки заработал очко.  
Продолжать тренировку дальше было бессмысленно, и Атобе ушел переодеваться. Санада, морщась, встал на ноги и подобрал выпавший синай. Нужно было убраться в додзе и привести в порядок оружие. Постирать кэйко-ги и хакама – свои и Атобе. Принять ванну.  
Санада недовольно поджал губы: какой обширный список дел. Его выполнение наверняка займет не меньше двух часов.  
Отогнав настойчивое чувство дежа-вю, он отправился за тряпками, водой и аспирином.

 

Утро застало Санаду за готовкой. Он как раз колдовал над плитой, пытаясь понять, как выдать то, что у него получилось, за мисо-суп, когда в кухню вошел Атобе. Выглядел он до неприличия свежо, и Санада насупился: сам он чувствовал себя развалиной.  
– Доброе утро, – произнес Санада кисло.  
– Добро… ого, – Атобе с уважением уставился на его лоб. Санада помрачнел: с утра он уже успел поглядеться в зеркало и знал, что тот украшает солидная шишка. Будь это шрам, и Санада бы не заморачивался: боевые отметины только украшали мужчину. С шишками, однако, дело обстояло иначе. Немного раньше он попытался как-то замаскировать шишку, начесав на нее волосы, но это ни к чему не привело. Занятия придется вести в тэнугуи (12). Проклятый Атобе, ничего не скажешь, удружил.

– Завтрак готов, – сообщил Санада, помешивая содержимое кастрюльки. Исходящий от нее пар выедал глаза, и Санада сморгнул набежавшие слезы. Он повернулся к шкафчику за посудой и едва не отпрянул: Атобе пересек кухню и теперь стоял перед ним.  
– Что? – спросил Санада недовольно.  
Атобе протянул руку и с любопытством дотронулся до шишки. Было больно, но Санада не подал виду.  
– Что? – повторил он снова.

Приподнявшись на цыпочках, Атобе осторожно коснулся шишки губами. Санада выпустил ложку. Капли мисо-супа брызнули и осели на штанах Атобе.  
– Ну, вот, – произнес он недовольно, – ты забрызгал мне штаны.  
– Это мои штаны, – огрызнулся Санада. – Какого хрена ты это сделал?  
– Ну, как же, – улыбнулся Атобе. – Поцелуй и все пройдет. Широко известный факт.  
Теперь Санада был просто уверен, что над ним издеваются.

– Я лучше приложу лед, – ответил он сухо.  
– Как знаешь, – безразлично пожал плечами Атобе.  
– Доставай пиалки. Будем завтракать, – объявил Санада.  
– Без этого никак?  
– Завтрак – самый важный прием пищи за день, – мстительно ответил Санада.  
Усевшись за стол, он отгородился от Атобе газетой и попытался погрузиться в чтение. План был отличный и работал целых две минуты.

– Что пишут? – поинтересовался Атобе, отвлеченно пытаясь утопить в пиалке кубики тофу.  
Санада молча передал ему бегло просмотренные страницы. Проигнорировав суп в пользу чтения, Атобе ознакомился со светскими сплетнями и перешел к финансовой рубрике.  
– Что пишут? – спросил Санада, покончив со спортивными страницами и прихлебывая суп.  
– Фондовый рынок в панике, – в голосе Атобе звучало удовлетворение. – То есть, это весьма прискорбно, – поправился он, почувствовав на себе подозрительный взгляд Санады.  
– Ну, разумеется. Ешь суп.

Атобе отложил газету и с неудовольствием заглянул в пиалку. Снова взял ложку и попытался намотать на нее плавающие в супе крупно порубленные водоросли.  
– Не играй с едой, – строго произнес Санада.  
– Раньше ты не возражал против подобных игр, – возразил Атобе, бросив на него многозначительный взгляд из-под ресниц. – Только не говори, что с тех пор ты поумнел и теперь считаешь, что еда для этого не предназначена.  
Санада закатил глаза:  
– Я считаю, что для игр не предназначен этот суп.  
– Верно, – со вздохом признал Атобе. – Перед ним пасует даже… мое величие.

Санада был уверен, что он собирался сказать «даже моя сексуальность», но по каким-то причинам передумал. То, что Атобе сейчас не играл с едой, отнюдь не означало, что он не играет в другие игры.  
От необходимости продолжать столь щекотливый разговор Санаду избавил звонок Ренджи:  
– Я кое-что раскопал, – сообщил тот, едва Санада успел снять трубку. – Тебе понравится.  
– Уже выезжаю, – пообещал Санада, чувствуя, как глубоко внутри начинают тлеть искры охотничьего азарта. – Я к Ренджи, – сообщил он, едва закончив разговор. – Он что-то накопал.  
Санада ожидал от Атобе возражений или бурного негодования, очередных бесполезных заверений, что его друзья ни в чем не виноваты. Однако тот только сморщил нос и недовольно уточнил:  
– Я так понимаю, мне снова придется мыть посуду?

 

От Ренджи Санада вернулся ближе к обеду, прижимая к груди увесистую папку с распечатками. Когда он вошел в гостиную, Атобе вновь смотрел гандбол. Бросив беглый взгляд на Санаду, он снова вернулся к просмотру, но почти сразу же отвернулся от плазмы и с подозрением осведомился:  
– Что?  
– А я ведь тебе говорил, – Санада самодовольно сгрузил распечатки на диванчик.  
– Если ты снова о моих друзьях… – начал Атобе недовольно.  
– Можешь возмущаться сколько хочешь, только все равно у них рыльце в пушку. И на этот раз у меня есть документальные свидетельства.

Ренджи излагал Санаде факты несколько часов, сам Санада уложился в пятнадцать минут. Ошитари спускал безбожные деньги на женщин и не сегодня-завтра должен быть пойти по миру. Шишидо увлекался дорогими мотоциклами и как раз хотел приобрести какую-то эксклюзивную модель, на которую ему не хватало сбережений. Гакуто еженедельно посещал скачки, где ему постоянно не везло. Отори, по примеру Шишидо занимавшийся коллекционированием, собирал антиквариат, что постоянно требовало от него крупных финансовых вливаний. Хиеши недавно крупно повздорил с отцом и теперь как раз искал деньги, чтобы открыть собственное додзе. Навязавшийся в партнеры к Маруи Джиро планировал расширять их кондитерскую до сети. Исключение составлял Кабаджи. Он был абсолютно чист – и это было подозрительно.

– Как видишь, у каждого из них есть мотив, – произнес Санада торжествующе.  
– Это просто смешно, – покачал головой Атобе. – Будь они и вправду в чем-то замешаны, полиция бы уже наверняка…  
– Ты отвратительный детектив, – заклеймил Санада. – Первая заповедь: не доверяй никому. Полиции тоже.  
– Ну, хорошо, – поднял руки вверх Атобе. – Допустим, ты прав. Это не так, но допустим. Что нам, по-твоему, делать дальше?  
– Ну… – в этом-то как раз и была закавыка. По-хорошему, ответ на это мог быть только один – немедленно прищучить мерзавца – но Санада совершенно не рассчитывал, что мерзавцев окажется семь.  
– Ну? – Атобе скрестил руки на груди.  
– Может, они решили грохнуть тебя вскладчину? – предположил Санада с надеждой. – Это бы значительно упростило все дело.  
– Санада.  
– Нам просто нужно вывести этого ублюдка на чистую воду.  
– Ладно. Как?  
– Я… придумаю план, – пообещал Санада туманно. Не приходилось сомневаться: настало время для по-настоящему серьезных мер.  
А именно – взять в прокате «Коломбо».

 

Когда на следующее утро Атобе вошел в кухню, Санада гипнотизировал взглядом чайник.  
– Доброе утро, – поприветствовал Атобе.  
Санада какое-то время обдумывал это замечание:  
– Да, наверное, – произнес он наконец.  
Атобе обозрел пустой стол, затем посмотрел на лишенную каких-либо кастрюль или сковородок плиту:  
– Мы сегодня не завтракаем? – спросил он осторожно.  
– Почему? Завтракаем, – Санада бухнул на стол пачку хлопьев, достал из холодильника галлон молока и две ложки.  
Атобе наблюдал за этими приготовлениями, приподняв брови.

– А как же домашние блюда? – спросил он наконец. – Не то чтобы я жаловался, – добавил он поспешно, – но ты весьма настаивал на том…  
– Не сегодня, – мотнул головой Санада. – На войне как на войне.  
– Но пиалки-то нам хотя бы положены? – осведомился Атобе, очевидно, опасаясь, что Санада примется хлебать молоко прямо из бутылки.  
– Забудь про миски. У меня есть план.

План вызрел у Санады ближе к утру, после непрерывного семичасового просмотра Коломбо. План был прост и совершенно гениален, и Санада никак не мог взять в толк, почему он не подумал об этом раньше.  
– Да? – протянул Атобе с сомнением.  
– Твои друзья – мы должны за ними проследить.  
– Зачем? – тон у Атобе был такой, словно он разговаривал с умственно отсталым. В другое время Санада бы непременно оскорбился (и даже потребовал бы сатисфакции), но сейчас решил не заострять внимание на мелочах.  
– Мы застукаем их за обстряпываньем неприглядных делишек.  
– Понимаю, – медленно кивнул Атобе, хотя на самом деле, наверное, не понимал ничего.  
– Вдруг они будут встречаться с убийцей? Вряд ли они подстроили все эти покушения самостоятельно. Кишка тонка. К тому же, – добавил Санада веско, – алиби.

Атобе вздохнул:  
– Проследить, хорошо. Я наверняка об этом еще не раз пожалею, но давай проследим. Вот только тебе не кажется, что ты кое-что упустил?  
– Что? – нахмурился Санада.  
Атобе с жалостью посмотрел на него:  
– Их семеро. Нас двое. Арифметика.  
– Ты думаешь, я это не учел? – Санада проглотил несколько ложек сухих хлопьев, затем опомнился и залил остаток молоком. – Все продумано, – и в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Атобе пояснил: – У меня есть друзья.  
Атобе устало прикрыл глаза:  
– Именно этого я и боялся.

 

Первым пришел Джакал, и это было лучшее, на что Санада мог надеяться. Они заказали воды и провели несколько минут в уютной компанейской тишине: Джакал жил в Японии уже давно, и его японский был безупречен, но при возможности он все равно предпочитал молчать. Затем явился Маруи. На тишину это практически никак не повлияло, потому что он почти сразу же заказал себе тройной десерт и занял рот сладким. Санада прихлебывал воду, слушал, как он жует, и уже, наверное, в десятый раз пытался выстроить будущую беседу. Получалось плохо.

После Маруи, за несколько минут до назначенного срока, прибыли Нио и Ягю. Уселись на свободные места, заказали прохладительное и принялись молча сверлить Санаду взглядами. Это был первый тревожный звонок, но Санада предпочел не замечать очевидное.  
Потом через окно он заметил Кирихару. Тот переминался с ноги на ногу и с нетерпением оглядывался по сторонам.

«Поджидает Янаги», – сообразил Санада, чувствуя, как начинает сосать под ложечкой. В обычных обстоятельствах Кирихара бы сразу вломился в кафе, взял себе что-нибудь неполезное и за пять минут довел Санаду до белого каления. То, что он этого не сделал, могло означать только одно: ему велели вести себя хорошо. То есть, Санаду берегли. Это почти со стопроцентной вероятностью означало, что команда решила, будто он убивается после безвременной кончины Атобе, и собирается предпринять определенные меры. Додумать эту пугающую мысль Санада не успел: в кафе вошли Ренджи с Юкимурой, следом за которыми плелся Кирихара.

– Отлично, – пленительно улыбнулся Юкимура , подходя к их столику. – Все в сборе.  
Санада окинул его оценивающим взглядом: это была привычка, от которой он никак не мог избавиться с тех самых пор, как четырнадцатилетнего Юкимуру наконец-то выпустили из больницы. Юкимура выглядел здоровым и бодрым, и Санада с облегчением вздохнул. Одной проблемой меньше.  
Следующие десять минут они шумно рассаживались и искали дополнительные стулья: столик был не предназначен для восьмерых взрослых мужчин.

– Итак, – произнес Юкимура, когда все наконец устроились, – мы собрались здесь…  
Кирихара попытался что-то сказать, но Янаги сделал знак, и он торопливо закрыл рот.  
– …собрались здесь, – повторил Юкимура невозмутимо, – по просьбе Санады.  
Санада кивнул.  
– Простите, что оторвал вас от дел.  
– Ничего! – воскликнул Кирихара. Остальные наградили его выразительными взглядами, и он вспыхнул и снова умолк.  
– Как уже сказал Акая, – улыбнулся Юкимура, – ничего страшного. У тебя что-то случилось? – он обеспокоенно склонил голову.  
– Да, – честно признался Санада.

Брови Юкимуры поползли вверх. Санаду он знал достаточно хорошо и наверняка ожидал, что тот будет запираться до последнего.  
– Ты… хочешь об этом поговорить? – уточнил Юкимура мягко.  
– Нет, – покачал головой Санада.  
– Может, вам нужно плечо, на котором можно было бы поплакаться? – снова вклинился Кирихара, с сомнением оглядев свой мешковатый пиджак.  
– Акая, – урезонил его Ренджи.  
– Что? – воскликнул тот, защищаясь. – Некоторые даже из-за смерти хомячка рыдают. А тут все-таки…  
– Акая, – повторил с нажимом Ренджи.  
– Молчу, – надулся тот.  
– Как-нибудь обойдусь без плеча, – произнес Санада сухо.  
– Да? – уточнил с сомнением Кирихара. – А для чего тогда вы нас позвали?  
– Не то чтобы мы были не рады… – высказал общее мнение Ягю, поправляя съехавшие очки.

Остальные покивали и устремили на Санаду вопросительные взгляды.  
Ну, что же, пан или пропал.  
– Мне нужна помощь, – выдохнул Санада.  
– Тоже мне проблема, – отмахнулся Маруи, облизывая ложку.  
Последовал согласный гул.  
– Какого рода помощь? – деловито уточнил Джакал.  
– Пури, – внес свою лепту в разговор Ниу. – Пиу-пиу.  
– Я рад, что ты попросил нас о помощи, – заметил Юкимура доброжелательно. – Это значит, что ты открываешься новым…  
– Вы не понимаете, – перебил Санада. – Мне нужна помощь в необычном, очень опасном и, возможно, противозаконном деле.

Ренджи откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки. Выражение его лица было настороженным и осуждающим. Наверное, он и вправду всегда все знал.  
– Замкапитана! Вы хотите проникнуть ночью на кладбище, отрыть тело Атобе и поднять его в качестве зомби? – захлебываясь от восторга, предположил Кирихара. Глаза его возбужденно сияли. – Если труп свежий, может сработать.  
– Акая, – устало произнес Ренджи. Остальные устремили на младшего товарища красноречивые взгляды. Маруи даже покрутил пальцем у виска.  
– Что? – вскинулся Кирихара. – Такое недавно по телеку показывали!  
– Нужно отключить ему все каналы, кроме образовательных – и новостей, – выразил общее мнение Ягю.  
– Я прослежу, – кивнул Ренджи.  
– Тела Атобе так и не нашли, – пояснил Кирихаре Юкимура. – Гроб хоронили пустым.  
– Значит, кладбище отменяется? – приуныл тот.  
– Боюсь, что так, – посочувствовал Юкимура. – Санада, ты так и не сказал, какая помощь тебе нужна. Или ты и впрямь решил привлечь нас к осквернению могил?

– Нужно, чтобы вы несколько дней кое за кем последили, – пояснил Санада.  
– И это?.. – подтолкнул Юкимура, видя, что он не собирается больше ничего говорить.  
– Бывший Хетэй. Потенциальные убийцы, – брякнул Санада махом, словно ступив в ледяную воду.  
Сейчас они решат, что он спятил от горя, и попытаются определить его в психушку. Ему придется доказывать свою вменяемость, и пока он будет это делать, Атобе умрет от голода.  
– Все семеро? – скептически спросил вместо этого Юкимура.  
– Да нет, – признал Санада неохотно, – наверное, только один. Но я не знаю, кто именно, поэтому следить придется за всеми.  
– Что там насчет потенциальных убийц? – спросил, нахмурившись, Маруи. Наверное, вспомнил про Джиро.  
– Атобе завещал им деньги, – пояснил Санада.  
– Много? – деловито уточнил Ягю.  
– Миллионы.  
Это должно было их убедить, как убедило в свое время Санаду. Миллионы. Миллионы!

– Поэтому насчет слежки… – начал было он снова.  
– Хорошо, – произнес после непродолжительной паузы Ягю.  
– Так и быть, – поддержал его Нио.  
– Ладно, – выразительно взмахнул вилкой Маруи.  
– Мм-м, – молча кивнул Джакал.  
– Круто, замкапитана! – воскликнул Кирихара.  
– Почему бы и нет, – вздохнул Ренджи.  
– Ну, если тебе это действительно необходимо… – заключил Юкимура.

Санада ошалело заморгал. Он не рассчитывал, что все получится так просто: боялся, что его попытаются отговорить или велят довериться полиции. Даже по самым приблизительным расчетам, на уговоры должна была уйти куча времени и сил – и даже тогда успех был сомнительным. Санада был готов к конфликту – а вместо этого получил безоговорочную поддержку.  
– Спасибо, – произнес он хрипло. Именно в такие моменты он понимал, как сильно на самом деле любит свою команду: невозмутимого Юкимуру, всезнайку Ренджи, формалиста Ягю, непонятного Нио, простоватого Джакала, сладкоежку Маруи…  
– Чур, я беру на себя Хиеши! – вызвался Кирихара, отчаянно размахивая рукой.  
…и Кирихару. Наверное.

 

Когда Санада вернулся домой, Атобе вновь торчал перед телевизором. В другое время такое нездоровое увлечение гандболом наверняка показалось бы Санаде тревожным, однако сейчас у них были дела и поважнее.  
– Я все устроил, – сообщил Санада, проходя в комнату и начиная рыться на столике в поисках пишущей ручки и листа бумаги. – Собирайся. Пора начинать слежку.  
– Обед? – напомнил Атобе.  
Санада отвлекся от поисков и бросил ему банку консервированного фасолевого супа.

– Ну, кто бы сомневался, – вздохнул Атобе, с мученическим видом изучая суп. – Мне интересно, – произнес он, потянув за кольцо и с опаской принюхиваясь к банке, – как ты вообще себе все это представляешь? За кем мы, кстати, следим?  
– За Ошитари, – буркнул Санада отвлеченно, тщательно выводя в блокноте объявление, что додзе в течение недели будет закрыто, и занятия пока проводиться не будут. – Ты, случайно, не знаешь, где он сейчас может быть?

Атобе бросил задумчивый взгляд на часы:  
– На работе, наверное. Если хочешь, я могу позвонить и спросить.  
Санада оторвался от объявления:  
– Совсем спятил? Ты не можешь с ним разговаривать. А что если он убийца? Он наверняка убийца.  
– И исходя из чего ты делаешь подобные выводы? – поинтересовался Атобе сухо, отхлебывая немного супа.  
– Он смазливый, – обвинил Санада после непродолжительного раздумья. – От таких обычно все беды.  
– Выверты твоей логики не перестают меня удивлять, – Атобе сделал очередной глоток из банки и поморщился. – Мне нужно захватить свой шарф.

Помимо шарфа он нацепил давешнюю панамку и одолжил у Санады один из лучших пиджаков.  
Они вышли через додзе, на двери которого Санада прикрепил свое объявление, и остановились перед запаркованной у входа неприметной тойотой.  
– Значит, – произнес Атобе, несколько долгих секунд поизучав машину, – ты хочешь сказать, что мы будем следить за Ошитари на этом?  
– Это хорошая машина, – пробормотал Санада, защищаясь.  
– Я ничего не говорил, – напомнил Атобе.  
– Да, но… – Санада стиснул зубы: он не будет оправдываться перед Атобе за свой автомобиль. Не будет – и все тут. – Плевать. Залезай.

Атобе обошел машину, открыл дверцу и, устроившись на сидении, потыкал пальцем в хвойный освежитель воздуха в виде елочки.  
– Наверное, уже слишком поздно говорить, что вся эта затея со слежкой – неимоверно дурацкая? – уточнил он.  
Санада мрачно улыбнулся:  
– Пристегнись.

 

План со слежкой был гениален, но, разрабатывая его, Санада почему-то совершенно не учел, какую прорву времени ему придется провести наедине с Атобе в ограниченном пространстве.  
Нет, вообще-то все было не так уж плохо – Атобе не жаловался на неудобства и, хотя и продолжал считать, что они с Санадой совершают глупость, все равно держал язык за зубами. Проблема заключалась в том, что Атобе _был_ – и это выводило Санаду из равновесия. Присутствие Атобе заполняло тесный салон тойоты до краев. Санада слышал звук его дыхания, сталкивался с ним руками, когда они оба одновременно тянулись к лежащим на приборной доске пончикам, чувствовал исходящий от него слабый аромат мыла, пробивавшийся сквозь запах освежителя. Это были пустяки, мелочи, на которые не следовало обращать внимания, но Санада все равно обращал, и собственное бессилие его бесило.

Санада не собирался себе врать: ему хотелось смотреть на Атобе, наблюдать, как тот слизывает сладкую глазурь с губ и, возможно, пальцев… Вместо этого он не отрывал глаз от выезда с территории здания, в котором работал Ошитари.  
– Расслабься, – посоветовал Атобе. Санада покосился на него: глазури на губах Атобе не было, и Санада ощутил смутное разочарование. – Ошитари заканчивает в восемь.  
– Ага, – буркнул Санада. Ну, да, конечно. Работает до восьми, как же. Наверняка как только Санада отведет взгляд, Ошитари тут же появится и попытается скрыться. Атобе следовало бы быть серьезнее.  
– Ну, как знаешь, – безразлично подытожил Атобе.

Ошитари и впрямь заканчивал работать в восемь. К этому времени Санада успел дважды пересчитать окна в небоскребе, где располагалась его контора, прослушать блок развлекательных передач по радио и сойти с ума от скуки. Чем развлекал себя Атобе, Санада не знал: за все это время они не перекинулись и десятком слов.  
– Эй, Атобе, – окликнул Санада, когда часы на приборном щитке показали 20:00.  
Ответа не последовало.

Повернувшись к Атобе, Санада обнаружил, что тот беззастенчиво спит, поглубже натянув панамку на голову.  
Санада ткнул Атобе в плечо. Тот заворочался и открыл глаза.  
– Что?  
– Ты спал! – обвинил Санада.  
– Любой, кто хоть немного времени провел на твоем диванчике, меня поймет, – Атобе деликатно сцедил зевок в кулак.  
– Ты спал во время слежки, – сурово указал Санада.  
– Если ты помнишь, я с самого начала не хотел ни за кем следить. Но если мы все-таки решили выполнить этот идиотский план до конца, советую завести машину: Ошитари уже уезжает.

Санада бросил быстрый взгляд сквозь лобовое стекло: алый порше Ошитари и впрямь как раз вливался в транспортный поток.  
– Вот черт, – Санада торопливо повернул ключ в замке зажигания.

Следить за Ошитари оказалось плевым делом. Основываясь на вызывающе ярком цвете его машины, Санада ожидал, что тот будет лихачить, и специально держал ногу на педали газа, но ему так и не пришлось утопить ее в пол. Ошитари ехал медленно, словно вез с собой нежно любимую бабушку, которой противопоказаны скорость и стресс. Его обгоняли абсолютно все участники дорожного движения, включая велосипедистов – и только скрипящий зубами Санада упрямо тащился сзади. Он с горечью подумал, что из всех описанных в детективах острых ощущений, включая головокружительные погони и роковых красавиц, ему пока достались исключительно пончики.

– Я думал, будет хуже, – поделился Санада с Атобе, – такое впечатление, как будто этот твой приятель хочет облегчить нам задачу.  
– Такая предупредительность не в его характере, – покачал головой тот, – скорее он просто не может полностью сосредоточиться на вождении, потому что… занят чем-то еще.  
– Чем-то? – уточнил Санада.  
– Или кем-то.  
Протянув руку к отделению для перчаток, Санада извлек оттуда бинокль и бросил его Атобе.  
Тот поднес его к глазам и несколько долгих секунд разглядывал тащившийся впереди порше.

– Ну как? – поинтересовался Санада. – Кого-нибудь видишь?  
– Нет, – произнес после недолгой паузы Атобе. – Но это не о чем не говорит. Просто в данный момент ее или его голова может быть ниже спинки сидения. Скорость, ощущение опасности – сам знаешь, как это заводит.  
– Мы едем с такой же скоростью, как и они, – заметил Санада – и в следующую секунду едва не откусил себе язык. Замечание прозвучало как самое настоящее предложение, и он торопливо добавил: – Я хочу сказать, кого вообще может завести скорость в тридцать с небольшим миль в час?

Как оказалось полчаса спустя, когда машина Ошитари подъехала к ресторану и из нее вышла стройная женщина в деловом костюме, умеренные скорости заводили офис-леди.  
– Как думаешь, может, это маскировка? – предположил Санада, глядя, как Ошитари обхаживает свою даму. – Вдруг на самом деле она – безжалостная убийца. Бьюсь об заклад, Ошитари как раз собирается обсудить с ней, как бы половчее от тебя избавиться.  
– Сомневаюсь, – не согласился Атобе.  
– Почему?  
– Посмотри на ее ноги.  
Санада посмотрел  
– Думаю, – поделился с ним Атобе, – Ошитари собирается пригласить ее на завтрак.  
– Я думал, он собирается пригласить ее на ужин?  
– Санада.  
– А.

Как показали несколько следующих дней слежки, завтракал Ошитари часто и с удовольствием – причем каждый раз с новыми партнершами. Иногда он умудрялся позавтракать даже дважды в день, заставляя Санаду задаваться вопросом: когда Ошитари вообще умудряется работать?  
– Вот они, твои друзья, – не выдержал Санада на четвертый день, ткнув обвиняющим пальцем в спину Ошитари, который как раз заводил в вестибюль своего дома очередную скудно одетую особу. – Ты балансируешь на грани гибели, а им на это наплевать.  
– Я не балансирую на грани гибели, – указал Атобе, удобно развалившись на сидении и доедая покупной бутерброд с ветчиной.  
– Но они-то этого не знают. Ты не связывался с ними уже почти неделю… – в этом месте Санада умолк и одарил Атобе подозрительным взглядом. – Ведь не связывался же?  
Атобе закатил глаза:  
– Не связывался. Это было бы непоследовательно – в конце концов, мы следим за ними, чтобы доказать, что кто-то из них охотится по мою душу. Правда, пока что у нас нет никаких результатов, – напомнил он с толикой самодовольства.

Результатов и вправду не было. Как показала слежка, все товарищи Атобе, несмотря на его мнимую смерть – и последующее исчезновение – жили обычной жизнью, не слишком отягощенной злодеяниями, и, если и лелеяли преступные намерения, в жизнь их пока не претворили.  
– От тебя почти неделю нет ни слуху, ни духу, – снова напомнил Санада, – а они и в ус не дуют.  
– Может, они просто считают, что я способен сам позаботиться о себе?  
– Может, они просто надеются, что на этот раз ты усопнешь по-настоящему?

Атобе пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, скрестил руки на груди и отвернулся к окну. Санада отвернулся к другому. Договориться им так и не удалось.

Неделя, отведенная на слежку, подходила к концу, и Санаду начали было мучить опасения, что их наблюдения за Ошитари ни к чему не приведут, когда внезапно в них наметился прогресс. На пятый день Ошитари задержался на работе дольше обычного, выехал один и отправился не домой, и даже не в один из многочисленных ресторанов.

– Ночной клуб, значит, – пробормотал Санада, глядя на переливающуюся неоном вывеску. Проигнорировав длинную очередь из фривольно одетых девиц и их кислолицых кавалеров, Ошитари кивнул вышибале и прошествовал внутрь. – Вдруг он…  
– Дай угадаю, – перебил его Атобе, – встречается там с убийцей?  
– Там темно и людно, – попытался донести до него свою точку зрения Санада. – Можно злоумышлять сколько хочешь – никто не обратит на тебя никакого внимания.  
Атобе с жалостью посмотрел на него.  
– Что? – спросил Санада.  
– Кажется, твой опыт хождения по клубам был весьма печальным.  
– Ты можешь быть серьезнее? – не выдержал Санада. – Короче, я иду внутрь.

Атобе смерил его оценивающим взглядом.  
– Тебя туда просто не пустят.  
– Это еще почему? – набычился Санада.  
Атобе двумя пальцами взялся за кромку его свитера.  
– И это только одна из причин.  
Санада внимательно оглядел выглядывающий из-под расстегнутой куртки свитер. Тот был нормальным. Чистым.  
– Я не понимаю, – нехотя признался он.  
– Ладно, – мученически вздохнул Атобе. – Двигайся сюда.

Следующие десять минут ушли на то, чтобы сделать Санаду клубно презентабельным. Атобе отобрал у него кепку и заставил снять свитер. Теперь на нем была лишь куртка и тонкая черная майка.  
– Куртку не застегивай, – велел Атобе, снимая с себя шарф и накручивая его на Санаду.  
– Октябрь на дворе, – напомнил Санада.  
– Ничего, потерпишь. В конце концов, это нужно для дела. Побольше играй мускулами.  
Санада осторожно потрогал терпко пахнущую ткань шарфа.  
– Майка, расстегнутая куртка – и вдруг шарф. Я не буду выглядеть странно?  
– Будешь, – с сожалением согласился Атобе. – Но шарф – единственная прилично выглядящая вещь, которая у нас сейчас есть.

Порывшись в карманах, Атобе извлек бумажник, вытащил оттуда кредитку и протянул ее Санаде.  
– На. Если шарфа будет недостаточно, покажешь ее вышибале.  
– И это сработает? – спросил Санада с сомнением.  
– Это же «Центурион» (13), – возмущенно произнес Атобе.  
Санада вышел из машины и направился к клубу. Подражая Ошитари, он направился прямо к двери, не обращая внимания на столпившихся людей.

Вышибала прошелся по нему тяжелым взглядом, какое-то время поизучал шарф и наконец принял решение:  
– Боюсь, у нас нет мест.  
Чувствуя себя довольно глупо, Санада сунул ему под нос кредитку. Глаза вышибалы расширились:  
– Но, разумеется, для вас мы непременно что-нибудь подыщем.

Он посторонился и открыл перед Санадой дверь. Тот спрятал кредитку в карман и прошел внутрь.  
Как и пророчил Санада, в клубе было людно и темно. Ошитари обнаружился за одним из скрытых в нише столиков, где одновременно развлекал троих полуголых девиц, очевидно, намереваясь пригласить их всех на завтрак.  
Удерживая столик в поле зрения, Санада отступил к стойке и, взгромоздившись на стул, попросил у бармена воды. Санада ожидал презрительного фырканья, но его не последовало. Причину этого он выяснил десять минут спустя: бокал воды здесь стоил столько, сколько в прочих местах просили за бутылку вина.

Ошитари за своим столиком потчевал девиц байками и коктейлями, наверное, пытаясь усыпить бдительность случайного наблюдателя. Санада как раз прикидывал, хватит ли у него наличных денег на еще один стакан воды, когда бармен поставил перед ним бокал с чем-то розовым, густым и пахнущим фруктами. Из бокала торчал веселый полосатый зонтик. Санада с подозрением осмотрел напиток:  
– Я этого не заказывал, – сообщил он бармену.  
– Это вам от дамы, – бармен кивнул на сидящую на противоположной стороне стойки рыжеволосую женщину. Поймав взгляд Санады, та отсалютовала ему бокалом.  
– Я не пью, – попытался было возразить Санада.  
– Дама будет очень огорчена, – счел своим долгом сообщить бармен.

Вздохнув, Санада приложился к бокалу. Коктейль был слишком сладким и приторным – он никогда не заказал бы себе ничего подобного.  
Очевидно, сочтя это приглашением к знакомству, угостившая Санаду дама плавным движением стекла со стула и направилась к нему. Санада пережил краткое головокружение, пытаясь одним глазом следить за Ошитари, а другим – за щедрой незнакомкой. Платье на даме было обтягивающим, переливающимся и очень, очень коротким. При желании Санада смог бы определить цвет ее белья.

Подойдя к нему, дама мазнула по нему томным взглядом:  
– Красивый шарф.  
– Взял у друга, – признался Санада честно.  
Дама рассмеялась, как будто он сказал невероятно забавную вещь.  
– Я – Кеко, а ты?..  
– А я кое-кого жду, – произнес Санада неловко, представив себе, как он пытается следить за Ошитари, постоянно отвлекаясь на флирт. – Мне очень жаль, – произнес он искренне.  
– Мне тоже, – улыбка дамы немного поблекла. – Если передумаешь, я буду неподалеку.  
Покачивая бедрами, она направилась к своему стулу.

– Коктейль? – предложил услужливо бармен, ставя перед Санадой бокал, на этот раз наполненный чем-то синим.  
– Я не заказывал… – начал было Санада. – Или это снова от дамы? – он поискал глазами Кеко: та с интересом изучала кого-то у входа.  
– На этот раз от джентльмена, – бармен кивнул в сторону вышеупомянутого джентльмена: тот был тощим, вертлявым и каким-то прилизанным. Санада собирался было отказаться – он не боялся огорчать мужчин – но ему очень хотелось пить.

В течение следующего часа бармен регулярно ставил перед Санадой новые бокалы с коктейлями: клуб оказался просто битком набит теми, кому не терпелось его угостить. Наверное, все дело было в шарфе. Или в майке: в какой-то момент Санаде стало жарко, и он просто-напросто сбросил куртку.  
Вдоволь насмеявшись в компании девиц, Ошитари отправился танцевать. К этому времени в голове у Санады уже изрядно гудело. Никто в здравом уме не стал бы вести переговоры с убийцей на запруженном танцполе, но Санада хорошо помнил, что Ошитари нельзя упускать из виду, и отправился следом.  
Это было начало конца.

 

Санада был не совсем уверен, как ему удалось добраться до машины. Наверное, потому, что там был Атобе – Санаде позарез хотелось его увидеть.  
Спотыкаясь, он склонился над дверцей со стороны пассажирского сидения и постучал в окно. В темном салоне раздался какой-то шорох, вспыхнул и погас свет, затем дверца распахнулась, и из машины выглянул Атобе.  
– Чего надо? – поинтересовался он нелюбезно, но пригляделся в неверном свете фонарей и неуверенно окликнул: – Санада?  
– Я, – кивнул Санада. – Вернулся с задания.  
– Вижу, – произнес Атобе сухо, выходя из машины и становясь рядом с ним. – Ты что, пил?  
– На задании? – попытался было возмутиться Санада, но почувствовал на себе мрачный взгляд и нехотя признался: – Пил. Что-то сладкое, с зонтиками, – и в качестве запоздалого пояснения добавил: – Угощали.  
– Понятно, – протянул Атобе. – А Ошитари где?  
– Там, – Санада махнул рукой куда-то за спину. – Танцует. Хотя, – заметил он с суровым осуждением, – это только называется танцами. Ты бы видел, что они вытворяют! Никаких приличий. Делают вот так… – в попытке продемонстрировать, как именно «вот так», Санада страстно потерся об Атобе. – И вот так…  
Он наклонился, собираясь игриво куснуть Атобе за шею, – и отрубился.

 

Санаду разбудил запах кофе – и острая боль в шее. Он разлепил глаза, и первым, на что наткнулся его взгляд, был освежитель воздуха в виде елочки. За окном маячило смутно знакомое здание, в котором Санада после нескольких секунд мучительных раздумий опознал небоскреб, в котором трудился Ошитари.  
Санада напряг память: последнее, что он помнил, – это изобличение низких моральных устоев современной золотой молодежи перед Атобе. Потом… была темнота – и пробуждение в центре делового квартала на пассажирском сидении.

Санада повернул голову: сидящий на месте водителя Атобе рассматривал его с таким видом, словно никогда не видел зрелища диковиннее. В руках у него был высокий пластиковый стакан, за содержимое которого Санада сейчас готов был убить.  
– Кофе? – предложил Атобе светски, выуживая откуда-то еще один стакан и протягивая его Санаде.  
Тот молча взял подношение.  
Кофе был черным, крепким и горьким – как раз то, что ему сейчас требовалось. Первый глоток стоил не меньше миллиона. Опорожнив стакан до половины, Санада похрустел позвонками шеи и мрачно уставился на Атобе:  
– Рассказывай.

– Что именно? – поинтересовался тот, элегантно цедя кофе, словно у него в руках был не обычный стаканчик из утилизируемого пластика, а веджвудский фарфор.  
Санада замялся: в его вчерашнем поведении не было ничего постыдного, наоборот – он искренне радел на пользу их общего дела – но признаваться в том, что он ничего не помнит, все равно было неудобно.  
– Я вернулся из клуба, решив подождать Ошитари в машине, – выдал он тщательно отредактированную версию вчерашних событий, – и…  
– И… – повторил Атобе. Глаза его странно блестели.

– Уснул, – закончил Санада с сомнением. – Стресс последних дней, нездоровый режим – любой бы на моем месте свалился от усталости.  
– Да, наверное, – Атобе не стал спорить – и это было подозрительно.  
– И это подводит нас к вопросу: что ты делал, пока я спал?  
– Что я делал с кем? – поинтересовался Атобе вкрадчиво. Взгляд его обласкал шею Санады, и тот машинально бросил взгляд в зеркало: нет ли засосов. В глазах Атобе промелькнуло понимание, и Санада едва не выругался. Утро только-только начиналось, и для подобных игр было еще слишком рано.  
– Что ты делал ни с кем, – буркнул Санада. – Что ты делал вообще?  
– Проследил за Ошитари до дома, – ответил Атобе скучающе. – Вообще-то надо было плюнуть и просто поехать домой – в конце концов, мы уже пять дней за ним таскаемся, и ничего – но я решил, что ты расстроишься. Наутро снова проследил за ним до работы – и купил кофе. Все.  
– А что, если бы Ошитари в это время куда-нибудь уехал? – спросил Санада и неловко закончил: – Нужно было меня разбудить.  
– Без кофе? – выгнул брови Атобе. – Это было бы бесчеловечно.

Санада внутренне поморщился: что ни говори, а Атобе был прав. Только кофе сейчас примирял его с действительностью – слишком громкими звуками, слишком ярким светом и чересчур бодрыми ведущими утреннего блока новостей.  
– И что теперь? – поинтересовался Атобе. – Может, пора признать, что Ошитари вместе с остальными не имеет никакого отношения к убийству?  
– Нет, – покачал головой Санада, – хотя я готов признать, что слежка себя и впрямь не оправдала. Попробуем подойти к делу с другой стороны.  
– Похитим Ошитари и будем вырывать у него ногти, пока он во всем не сознается? – саркастически осведомился Атобе.  
– Нет, – с заметным сожалением произнес Санада. – Будем подслушивать.

 

Жучки Санада приобрел в ближайшем магазине радиотехники и электроники. Вкрадчивый продавец долго рассказывал ему о высококачественных материалах, лазерной подгонке и разборчивости акустического сигнала, после чего содрал с Санады бесчеловечную сумму за два крошечных кусочка пластика, которые у него хватило наглости обозвать радиомикрофоном и спецприемником.

– Теперь-то мы его прищучим, – торжественно произнес Санада, по возвращении из магазина демонстрируя Атобе покупку.  
– Этим? – тот презрительно сморщил нос.  
– Претворять преступные замыслы в жизнь в офисе слишком опасно, – словно несмышленому младенцу, пояснил ему Санада. – Наверняка он делает это дома – за плотно закрытой дверью.  
– И под одеялом, – кисло вставил Атобе.  
Санада наградил его суровым взглядом.

– Нам нужно просто поместить жучок к нему в квартиру – а дальше уж он сам выроет себе яму.  
– Твое безрассудство прогрессирует, – покачал головой Атобе. – План с ногтями и тот был реальнее. Как ты собираешься проникнуть к нему в квартиру, чтобы оставить там жучок?  
– У меня есть план.  
– Опять?  
– Мы поймаем Ошитари на живца.

Санада достал из кармана куртки телефон и набрал Ренджи. Тот поднял трубку после второго гудка. На заднем плане слышалось стрекотание клавиатуры и низкое гудение компьютера, из чего Санада заключил, что за Гакуто сегодня следит Юкимура.  
– Да, Генъичиро?  
Санада мысленно еще раз пробежался по плану. Ну, да, должно сработать.  
– Здравствуй, Ренджи. Мне нужна женщина. Красивая, не слишком высоких моральных принципов и желающая подзаработать.  
На том конце провода раздался щелчок, как будто кто-то надвое переломил карандаш.  
В глазах сидящего рядом Атобе заплясали смешливые искорки.

– Что? – спросил Санада, отвлекшись от телефона.  
Атобе покачал головой, и Санада снова вернулся к беседе.  
– Генъичиро, ты серьезно? – осторожно произнес Ренджи.  
– Более чем.  
– Если ты и вправду хочешь ни к чему не обязывающего секса, – Санада отнял трубку от уха и смерил ее недоверчивым взглядом, – тебе достаточно приодеться и сходить в какой-нибудь клуб. Девушки там зачастую и впрямь не отличаются моралью, к тому же тебе не придется никому ничего платить… Ты достаточно привлекателен, чтобы…  
– Я не хочу ни к чему не обязывающего секса, – перебил его Санада. – Я просто жажду торжества справедливости.  
– Хочу ли я знать, что ты вкладываешь в это понятие? – осведомился Ренджи сухо.

– Ренджи, ну правда, хватит, – не выдержал Санада. – Женщина нужна мне исключительно для дела. Кто-то должен проникнуть в квартиру Ошитари и оставить там жучки.  
– Ты ведь понимаешь, что это противозаконно? – вздохнул на том конце провода Ренджи.  
– Торжество справедливости, – напомнил Санада.  
– Я посмотрю, что можно сделать.  
Удовлетворенный этим уклончивым обещанием, Санада распрощался с другом и повесил трубку.  
– Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что найти подходящую женщину – это всего лишь полдела? – вклинился Атобе. – Ошитари может сегодня просто не пойти в клуб, может не обратить на нее внимания, может просто перепихнуться с ней в клубном туалете… Шанс, что все удастся, очень невелик.  
– Будем надеяться, нам повезет, – пожал плечами Санада.  
И им действительно повезло.

 

Найденная Ренджи девица и впрямь была красивой, беспринципной и жадной до денег, но отрабатывала она их на совесть. Спустя полчаса после того, как она вошла за Ошитари в клуб, тот уже вез ее к себе домой.  
– У радиомикрофона автоматическая активация от голоса, – принялся настраивать спецприемник Санада, когда девица и Ошитари скрылись в вестибюле. – И как только кто-нибудь из них…  
Из спецприемника донесся страстный стон. Затем еще один. И еще.  
– Начали в лифте, – догадался Атобе. – Не удержались.  
Санада неодобрительно хмыкнул.

– Ей было вовсе не обязательно заходить так далеко. Мы же условились: нужно просто спрятать где-нибудь жучок. После этого она может спокойно уйти.  
– Ну, может, она догадается попросить у Ошитари что-нибудь выпить, – оптимистично предположил Атобе. – Он отлучится за выпивкой, и она спрячет жучок куда-нибудь за софу…

Увы, засланная девица так и не сумела привести в исполнение этот во всех отношениях чудесный план – главным образом потому, что ее рот был постоянно занят.  
Проникновенные стоны сменялись все более надрывными, вскоре к ним присоединился стук сбрасываемой обуви, шелест снимаемой одежды – и скрип софы.  
Санада с недоверием смотрел на спецприемник, из которого раздавались звуки дикой, необузданной страсти.  
– Что она творит?!

Ответить на вопрос Атобе помешал донесшийся снаружи деликатный стук. Стучали в окно со стороны Санады. Тот выглянул наружу и чертыхнулся.  
– Полицейский.  
– Сам вижу, – Атобе поправил скрывающие лицо складки шарфа. – Веди себя естественно.  
Санада кивнул и, сунув спецприемник между сидениями, открыл дверцу.  
– Офицер, – поприветствовал он вежливо.  
– Доброй ночи, – отозвался тот. – Могу я увидеть ваши документы?  
– Разумеется, – Санада протянул ему водительское удостоверение. – А в чем, собственно, дело?  
– Видите ли, консьерж из дома напротив немного волнуется. Говорит, что вы стоите здесь уже целый вечер. Это подозрительно. Могу я спросить, что вы здесь делаете?  
– Мы… – начал было Санада, бросая яростный взгляд на Атобе.  
– Ждем нашего друга, – включился в разговор тот. – У нас сегодня что-то вроде тихого мальчишника. Пьем пиво, смотрим бейсбольные матчи. На этот раз у него – у нас все по очереди. Но он немного задержался на работе – сами знаете, как это бывает.

Санада несколько раз кивнул – способность Атобе лгать быстро, правдоподобно и без запинки внушала уважение.  
– А, – понятливо кивнул полицейский. – Тогда разрешите пожелать вам…  
«Пронесло», – подумал с облегчением Санада, неосторожно дернув рукой. Пальцы его задели регулятор громкости на спецприемнике, и салон заполнили громкие стоны.  
– …хорошего ве… – полицейский осекся на полуслове. – Что это?  
«Сильнее, Юуши! О, даааааа!» – надрывался спецприемник.

– Ну, это… как бы… – произнес Санада, чувствуя, как каменеет лицо. Это конец. Не пройдет и суток, как обо всем этом узнает Генъемон. У него до сих пор есть связи в полиции, и…  
– Как, вы не знаете? – натурально удивился Атобе. – Радиопостановка авангардной пьесы – она сейчас на слуху буквально у всех. Трагический сюжет – жена бросает мужа после десяти лет брака и уходит к садовнику. Очень реалистично играют, скажите? – добавил он в ответ на очередное «О даааа!» из приемника.  
– Какой канал? – живо заинтересовался полицейский, очевидно, собравшийся скрасить авангардной постановкой скучное дежурство.  
– Культура, – соврал не моргнув глазом Атобе.  
– Итак, разрешите пожелать вам хорошего вечера, – полицейский вернул Санаде документы и взял под козырек.  
– Всенепременно, – кивнул Атобе.  
– И вам того же, – добавил Санада. – Авангардная пьеса? – спросил он у Атобе, закрывая дверцу.  
– Ты просто не представляешь, на что похоже современное искусство, – пожал плечами тот.

Они провели у спецприемника всю ночь. Стоны стихали, затем возобновлялись, снова стихали и опять возобновлялись. Ближе к трем часам утра Санада начал смотреть на спецприемник с чем-то вроде суеверного ужаса.  
Темное ночное небо посветлело, занялся и поблек рассвет, один за другим погасли фонари – и звуки разнузданных плотских утех наконец-то стихли. Санада затевал всю эту затею с жучками, чтобы собственными ушами услышать подробности готовящегося злодейства – но сейчас он был несказанно рад просто послушать тишину.

Часы на приборной доске показывали около восьми, когда в окно рядом с Санадой снова постучали.  
«Неужели снова полицейский?» – подумал он опасливо, поворачиваясь к окну. Снаружи стояла нанятая ими девица. Вид у нее был изможденный, но довольный.  
– Потребует прибавку, – заметил со своего сидения отчаянно зевающий Атобе.  
Санада нахмурился, открыл дверцу автомобиля и выглянул наружу.  
– Утро, – устало улыбнулась девица.  
– Доброе, – буркнул Санада. – Денег нет.  
– Денег? – не поняла девица, но тут же замахала руками: – Нет-нет, я не поэтому. Если вам понадобится подсунуть Ошитари что-нибудь еще, то я… – щеки ее окрасил нежный румянец.  
У Санады возникло дурное предчувствие.

– … готова поработать забесплатно.  
Атобе беззвучно рассмеялся.  
– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Санада, стукнув его в плечо. – Но я не думаю…  
– А это что еще за хрень? – раздался из спецприемника удивленный голос Ошитари. Послышался какой-то треск, после чего вместо четких звуков из спецприемника донеслось оглушительное шипение.  
– Кажется, Ошитари все-таки обнаружил твой жучок, – прокомментировал Атобе насмешливо. – Обнаружил и нейтрализовал.  
Лицо девицы зажглось надеждой.  
– Так, значит, сегодня вечером я снова…  
Санада заколебался. Может, и впрямь попробовать еще раз? Не может же Ошитари бесконечно трахаться? Такие, как он, просто обязаны злоумышлять.

– Авангардные постановки не могут транслироваться каждый вечер, – заметил Атобе.  
Это решило все дело. Если они и впрямь еще раз попадутся полиции, выпутаться уже не получится. Они ведут противозаконную прослушку чужой квартиры, к тому же, в машине у Санады торчит официальный труп…  
– Нет, – ответил он девице со вздохом. – Мы придумаем другой план.  
Кивнув на прощанье, Санада завел двигатель автомобиля: его ждали дом, чашка крепкого чая и первый сезон «Шерлок BBC».

 

Несколько часов спустя Санада стоял на кухне и задумчиво изучал буханку хлеба, из которой предстояло приготовить тосты. Западную кухню Санада не любил, но испортить ее было труднее, чем национальные блюда. На плите в кастрюльке весело булькал десяток яиц.  
Атобе все еще не было – он снова оккупировал ванную.

Санада критически посмотрел на тостер и принялся нарезать хлеб. Утренний просмотр сериала о британском детективе-социопате подал ему отличную идею, и он с нетерпением ожидал окончания завтрака, чтобы тут же отправиться к Ренджи и начать претворять ее в жизнь. Несомненным достоинством нового плана было то, что для него не нужно было приглашать посторонних девиц. А еще благодаря ему они обязательно прижмут Ошитари к ногтю.  
Санада как раз потянулся к тостеру, когда в дверь позвонили.

– Иду! – крикнул он, перекрывая дребезжание звонка. Интересно, кого там принесло? Гостей он не ждет. Наверняка за дверью обнаружится какой-нибудь назойливый рекламный агент, который попытается всучить Санаде что-нибудь ненужное и баснословно дорогое.  
Открывая дверь, Санада был морально готов к тому, чтобы немедленно выпроводить незваного гостя, однако за порогом обнаружился Саске.  
– Привет, дядя Генъичиро, – улыбнулся он во весь рот.

Несколько секунд они пялились друг на друга, после чего Санада захлопнул дверь и кинулся в гостиную.  
Сидящий на диванчике Атобе тщательно сушил волосы с помощью полотенца.

– Здесь Саске! – воскликнул Санада.  
– Твой племянник? – уточнил нимало не взволнованный Атобе.  
– Да. Топчется за дверью.  
– Так впусти его, – посоветовал Атобе.  
– Что, если он тебя увидит?  
– Тогда не впускай.  
– Интересно, как ты себе это представляешь? – вызверился Санада.  
Со стороны входной двери до них доносился стук и отчаянные крики: «Дядя! Дядя Генъичиро! Я принес вам моти».

– Он так просто не уйдет, – заметил Атобе. Саске он знал хорошо: в ту пору, когда они с Санадой еще встречались, Атобе взял на себя труд познакомиться со всей его семьей. Он понравился всем, даже Генъемону, что до сих пор казалось Санаде ужасно несправедливым. Саске Атобе тогда буквально очаровал – и именно поэтому их встреча сейчас была так нежелательна. В госте дяди Саске сразу же узнает национально известный труп. Как только это произойдет, их тщательно оберегаемый секрет сразу же перестанет быть секретом.  
– Сам знаю, – буркнул он.  
– Спровадь его, – велел Атобе.  
– У него моти, – напомнил Санада.  
– Отбери их – а потом спровадь.  
– Не учи.  
Санада вновь отправился к двери.

– Дядя Генъчириро, что происходит? – осведомился Саске, как только он опять открыл дверь.  
– Что ты тут делаешь? – спросил вместо ответа Санада.  
– Отец волнуется, как вы тут. Велел зайти.  
– Я в полном порядке, – заверил Санада. – Можешь уходить.  
Брови Саске удивленно поползли вверх.  
– То есть как это – уходить? А моти? – он помахал коробкой.  
– Давай сюда, – Санада протянул руку.  
– Дядя Генъичиро, разве вы меня не впустите? Я думал, мы попьем чаю…  
– Нет, – покачал головой Санада. – Не в этот раз.  
– Но почему? – настаивал Саске. – Мы столько не виделись, и…  
– У меня женщина, – соврал Санада.  
– Ух ты! – восхитился Саске. – Познакомите?  
– Нет. Она не одета.  
– Ну, я могу подождать в гостиной, – предложил Саске.  
– Нет, – отрезал Санада.

В глазах Саске мелькнуло удивление: кажется, решительное дядино "нет" заставило его вообразить, будто гостиная находится в разрухе после буйной полуночной оргии.  
– Ну, тогда в кухне? – предложил он нерешительно.  
– И в кухне нет, – Санада был непреклонен.  
– Как, и в кухне – нет? – в глазах у Саске зажглись восхищенные огоньки.  
Спровадить его прочь было непосильной задачей, однако Санада все же как-то справился. На это ушло пятнадцать минут посулов и уговоров, но он таки сумел.

– Раздетая женщина в гостиной? – саркастически прокомментировал Атобе, когда он с коробкой моти наперевес наконец вернулся в гостиную. – По-моему, ты набиваешь себе цену.  
– А что мне оставалось сказать? – буркнул Санада.  
– Действительно.  
– Пойдем, завтрак стынет.  
– Это ты про вареные яйца?  
– И моти, – Санада кивнул на коробку.

 

После завтрака, оставив Атобе наедине с телевизором и гандболом, Санада отправился к Ренджи. При его появлении тот все так же привычно стрекотал по клавишам, однако вместо пакетиков с выпечкой на его столе красовалось блюдо с несколькими кусками чизкейка. Санаде пришлось дважды напомнить себе, что он пришел сюда не за этим.

– Здравствуй, Генъичиро, – поприветствовал Ренджи степенно, отвлекаясь от лэптопа. – Что привело тебя сюда сегодня?  
– Мне нужна небольшая помощь, – не стал вилять Санада.  
– Вот как, – взгляд у Ренджи стал настороженный. – И насколько небольшая, позволь спросить?  
– Мне нужна распечатка телефонных звонков Ошитари – с… – Санада мысленно высчитал день, когда их с Атобе гоняли по подворотням, и назвал дату. – И по сегодня.

Новый план Санады строился на том, что Ошитари должен был поддерживать с убийцей постоянную связь. Наверняка, в тот день, когда убийца загнал Санаду с Атобе в «Голубую устрицу», он позвонил Ошитари, чтобы отчитаться в неудаче. А значит, нужно просто просмотреть распечатку его звонков, отсеять друзей-родственников-сослуживцев вместе с и многочисленными девушками, и тогда у них будет имя. С таким подозреваемым не стыдно будет обратиться и в полицию.

– Ты хотя бы осознаешь, насколько это противозаконно? – ничуть не удивленный Ренджи принялся устало массировать кончиками пальцев виски.  
– Это ради доброго дела, – возразил Санада.  
– Попробуешь привести этот аргумент в суде, – проворчал Ренджи. – Ручаюсь, законники будут в восторге.  
– Так ты поможешь? – напрямик спросил Санада.  
Ренджи тяжело вздохнул:  
– Помогу. Но мне понадобится время. Займи себя пока чем-нибудь.  
Санада занял себя чизкейком.

Спустя определенное время, гораздо более долгое, чем ему бы хотелось, Ренджи распечатал несколько листов и бросил их на стол. Санада скосил глаза: листы покрывали бесконечные колонки цифр и стрелочки, обозначающие входящие и исходящие звонки.  
– Я сделаю тебе расшифровку, – Ренджи взял в руки карандаш и снова придвинул к себе лэптоп.  
– Это было бы очень кстати, – кивнул Санада, с любопытством изучая распечатку. Смысла в этом было немного: с Ошитари они были толком незнакомы, и телефоны людей из его окружения Санада не знал. Однако сейчас им двигало не здравомыслие, а нетерпение: подумать только, уже через несколько минут он будет…

Взгляд Санады зацепился за знакомую комбинацию цифр: это был номер Атобе. Санада тупо уставился на строчку: что? Этого не может быть. Атобе же сам сказал, что не связывался с друзьями практически с того самого дня, как поселился у Санады. Тогда почему…  
Санада быстро просмотрел остальные листы. Телефон Атобе встречался в списке входящих регулярно. Звонил он не чаще двух раз в день, а с тех пор, как они начали слежку, и того меньше – но звонил постоянно.  
«Наверное, когда выходил в туалет, – подумал Санада отстраненно. – При мне-то он с ним никогда не разговаривал».

В первые дни разговоры Ошитари с Атобе длились до получаса, затем – сократились до нескольких минут. И впрямь, урывать для них возможность стало гораздо труднее.  
Санада недоуменно таращился на бумагу: что это такое? Почему?  
Атобе с самого начала считал, что его друзья ни при чем – это верно, но неужели он все это время саботировал их расследование?  
Санада отказывался в это верить.

Атобе не был дураком. Возможно, он и впрямь не желал искать убийцу среди своих близких, но подозревать и проверить их он был просто обязан. Он же разговаривал с Ошитари так часто и охотно, словно был уверен в его невиновности. Да что там уверен, словно _знал_ о ней.  
И это означало одно: ему известен настоящий виновник.  
Или…

Санада вздрогнул он неожиданной догадки: нет, не может быть. Да ерунда какая-то.  
Однако подозрение уже угнездилось в его мозгу.  
Или Атобе знает настоящего убийцу – или никакого убийства не было вообще.  
Это было невероятно, неправдоподобно: зачем Атобе было скрываться и публично подстраивать свою смерть? Однако чем больше Санада об этом думал, тем больше убеждался что в этой догадке что-то есть.  
Не доверяй никому – вот первый закон любого детектива. Но он поверил – Атобе, газетам и собственным глазам. Неужели все трое его обманули?

– Ренджи, – произнес Санада глухо, и, удивленный его странным тоном, тот поднял глаза от экрана. – Что ты знаешь о смерти Атобе? Что ты _действительно_ знаешь?  
– Ну, – тот пожал плечами. – Атобе попал в автокатастрофу. Водитель выжил, он – нет. Машина пробила заграждение и упала в реку. Тело так и не нашли, скорее всего его унесло в залив.  
– Это то, о чем писали в газетах, – с досадой перебил его Санада. – А мне необходим источник понадежнее.  
– Если хочешь, – предложил Ренджи после небольшой паузы, – мы можем прочитать полицейский отчет.  
– А это возможно? – оживился Санада.  
– Сейчас, – пообещал Ренджи, возвращаясь к лэптопу.

Полицейский отчет был написан сухим канцеляритом, продраться сквозь который не составило никакого труда. По словам полицейских, авария произошла потому, что водитель Атобе не справился с управлением – предположительно, из-за проблем со здоровьем. Об испорченной тормозной системе не было сказано ни слова. Запись допроса самого водителя была крайне краткой: после того, как его госпитализировали (в одну из дорогих частных клиник), семейство Атобе наняло ему адвокатов, которые, ссылаясь на медицинские предписания, свели все его взаимодействия с полицией до минимума.

Санада нахмурился: больница? Адвокаты? Со стороны Атобе такая забота о человеке, который практически угробил их сына, представлялась крайне странной.  
Мрачные подозрения Санады постепенно крепли.  
– Ренджи, – окликнул он, – а можно узнать содержание завещания Атобе?  
Завещание оказалось удивительно простым: все движимое и недвижимое имущество Атобе было завещано родителям. Верным слугам и благотворительным фондам не досталось ничего. Друзья тоже не получили ни полушки.

Пробежавший глазами по завещанию Атобе Ренджи издал удивленный возглас:  
– Но ты говорил, он завещал им…  
– Я знаю, – Санада покатал желваки. И все-таки, чтобы убедиться во всем окончательно, ему был нужен ответ на вопрос «Почему?» Ему была нужна причина, мотив – Атобе никогда и ничего не делал просто так.  
– Скажи-ка, Ренджи, – произнес он, физически чувствуя, как высвобождается и заполняет комнату давно позабытая черная аура, – после смерти Атобе не происходило ничего… – он сделал расплывчатый жест. – Странного? С их семьей или, быть может, компанией?

– Забавно, что ты об этом спрашиваешь, – Ренджи машинально повертел в пальцах карандаш. – После смерти Атобе акции их корпорации очень сильно упали в цене. Атобе лично курировал множество разных проектов – те оказались замороженными на неопределенный срок. Взяв на себя управление семейным бизнесом, Атобе начал активно внедрять новую политику. Если бы он довел свои начинания до конца, это бы позволило полностью перестроить и модернизировать бизнес, значительно увеличить долю корпорации на национальном рынке и расширить международные связи. Со смертью Атобе все преобразования оказались под угрозой. Поговаривают, управление опять возьмет на себя Атобе-старший, который придерживается гораздо более консервативных взглядов.

– Я не понимаю, к чему ты ведешь, – заметил Санада хмуро.  
– Акции, – Ренджи постучал карандашом по столу. – Они значительно упали в цене, и многие начали от них избавляться. Но…  
– Но?  
– Кто-то активно их скупает.  
– Кто-то? – переспросил Санада.  
– Я проследил – ради интереса – за одним таким скупщиком. Это не афишируется, но оказалось, что он действовал от имени и в интересах семьи Атобе.  
Санада переварил эту новость.

– Допустим, Атобе воскреснет…  
– Генъичиро, – начал было Ренджи, с сочувствием глядя на него.  
– Я сказал: допустим. Что произойдет тогда?  
– Ну, если бы такое чудо и впрямь произошло, акции корпорации Атобе снова поднялись бы в цене – думаю, они стали бы даже дороже, чем раньше.  
– И те, кто скупил их по дешевке…  
– Получили бы огромные прибыли. К тому же, акции – это контроль, и тот, кто ими владеет…  
Слушать дальше Санаде не хотелось. Он и так уже узнал достаточно. Даже больше, чем достаточно.  
Атобе ему лгал. Использовал его.

Теперь Санаде было все ясно. В день похорон, когда Санада узнал его в водителе мазерати, Атобе забеспокоился, что тщательно скрываемый секрет выйдет наружу, и весь его великолепный план рухнет. Санаду следовало побыстрее нейтрализовать. Денег бы он не взял, и Атобе решил сыграть на его чувствах – жажде справедливости, желании защищать. И остальных чувствах тоже.  
Санада скрипнул зубами.  
Напросившись к нему в дом, Атобе рассчитывал его контролировать, постоянно держать перед глазами и, в случае чего, предотвратить катастрофу с разоблачением. Он совершенно не рассчитывал, что Санада затеет собственное расследование – даже пытался его отговорить и, когда это не удалось, выставил подозреваемыми своих друзей. Которые, разумеется, все знали.

Санада клокотал от ярости.

Попрощавшись с Ренджи, он отправился в Гиндзу и, в качестве финального штриха, расспросил служащих из бутика Ясутоши Эзуми о разбитой неделю назад витрине. Те подозревали местных хулиганов: в витрину бросили камнем.  
Последний кусочек мозаики встал на место, однако получившаяся картинка была столь мрачной и неприглядной, что от этого воротило.  
Испортившаяся погода как нельзя лучше отвечала плохому настроению Санады. Холодный ветер сек лицо, капли редкого дождя затекали за шиворот.  
Подняв воротник куртки и сунув руки в карманы, Санада отправился домой. Они с Атобе так давно расстались, что Санада уже и забыл, как яростно они ссорились. Теперь ему предстояло это вспомнить.

 

Войдя в прихожую, Санада рывком стянул куртку и бросил ее на крючок. Сейчас он увидит Атобе. Санада стиснул кулаки. Злость полыхала в нем - безграничная, кипящая - и только долгие годы постоянного самоконтроля и тренировок позволили ему не потерять голову.  
Что делать? Назвать Атобе лжецом? Ударить? Или…

Ноздрей Санады коснулся нежнейший аромат, и он машинально разжал руки. Это был запах запеченного мяса, специй, изысканного соуса. Это был запах съедобной еды.  
В животе у Санады пронзительно заурчало.  
На какое-то время позабыв о злости, он проследовал за волшебным запахом на кухню. Его приветствовал накрытый стол: аккуратно расставленные тарелки и столовые приборы, исходящая паром супница (Санада даже не знал, что у него в доме есть такая посуда), аппетитные закуски и огромное блюдо жаркого.  
– Уже вернулся? – облаченный в фартук Атобе колдовал над сотейником.

– Что это ты делаешь? – спросил Санада, не доверяя собственному голосу.  
– Гандбола сегодня нет, – пожал плечами Атобе. – Поэтому я решил приготовить ужин. На самом деле в этом нет ничего сложного – достаточно просто следовать рецепту. Не понимаю, почему у тебя с этим такие проблемы.  
В его голосе отчетливо звучало собственное превосходство.

Санада все еще злился. О да, он по-прежнему был вне себя от ярости – но выплеснуть ее можно было и после ужина. Жизнь в одиночку научила его четко расставлять приоритеты.  
Он сел за стол. Атобе сбросил фартук, водрузил на стол соусник и уселся напротив.  
Ужин проходил в молчании, не считая вежливых просьб передать хлеб или соль. Санада практически не ощущал вкуса поедаемых блюд, и это было несправедливо: ему представлялось не так уж много возможностей насладиться столь отличной едой.

Атобе наверняка чувствовал, что что-то не так – в конце концов, он и впрямь хорошо его знал – но почему-то ничего не спрашивал. Воздух практически потрескивал от сгустившегося напряжения, но Атобе совершенно не пытался его развеять. Возможно, не был уверен, что ему это удастся, а он никогда не любил браться за заведомо проигрышные дела.

Под влиянием еды и напряженной атмосферы ярость Санады претерпевала странные метаморфозы: теперь ему совсем не хотелось бить Атобе. Чего ему хотелось, он и сам не знал. Хотя нет – знал. Врать себе было глупо. Падающий на Атобе теплый свет люстры смягчал черты его лица, выбеливал волосы и мягко очерчивал губы. Санада почувствовал, как у него пересохло во рту, и сделал глоток вина, которого – он был в этом совершенно уверен – никогда не покупал. Отодвинув в сторону тарелку с недоеденным жарким, он уставился на Атобе.

Тот выгнул бровь и светским тоном предложил:  
– Кофе?  
– В постель, – произнес Санада хрипло.  
Губы Атобе изогнула медленная улыбка. Он скомкал салфетку и бросил ее на стол:  
– Я уж было думал, что ты никогда не предложишь.

 

Много позже, вытянувшись среди скомканных простыней, Санада разглядывал лежащего рядом Атобе. Раньше они никогда не обнимались после секса, не сделали этого и сейчас, но в окно барабанил холодный осенний дождь, и исходящее от Атобе тепло создавало какую-то особенную атмосферу уюта.  
Потянувшись всем телом, словно большой сытый кот, Атобе уткнулся в подушку:  
– Ну, наконец-то я нормально высплюсь.  
Санада выгнул бровь:  
– Ты переспал со мной только чтобы не коротать еще одну ночь на диванчике?  
– Ты специально заставил меня спать на диванчике, чтобы я попытался забраться к тебе в постель? – не остался в долгу Атобе.  
Губы Санады дрогнули.  
– Может быть.  
– Может быть?  
– Спи давай.  
Где-то глубоко внутри, под довольством и усталостью, в Санаде все еще теплилась ярость – незатухающие угольки, требующие серьезных разговоров, объяснений и извинений.  
Санада натянул на себя одеяло.  
Все это могло подождать до утра.

 

Наутро Атобе в постели не обнаружилось. Не было его ни в ванной, ни в кухне, ни вообще в доме. Одежда, которая была на нем в тот день, когда он чуть не сбил Санаду, тоже пропала.  
Снедаемый подозрениями, Санада включил телевизор и пробежался по каналам. Традиционные развлекательные передачи утреннего блока потеснились в пользу экстренных выпусков новостей: Атобе Кейго – жив! Предложенная широкой общественности версия произошедшего почти не отличалась от того, что в свое время Атобе скормил Санаде: его выбросило из машины и унесло вниз по течению. Потом его выловили местные и доставили в какую-то пригородную клинику, где он и провалялся в беспамятстве последние две недели.

На одном из каналов Санаде даже повезло попасть на пресс-конференцию. Атобе был бледен, изможден и говорил тихо, но весомо. Журналисты внимательно ловили каждое его слово, и Санада поймал себя на том, что делает то же самое. Атобе произнес несколько приличествующих случаю фраз о том, что все это был несчастный случай, что он чувствует себя хорошо и вскоре опять вернется к исполнению своих обязанностей. Присутствующий там же врач из пресловутой пригородной клиники получил свои пять минут славы, рассказав о том, как Атобе доставили к ним, и описав его лечение. Санада был уверен, что щедро пересыпающие его речь медицинские термины были нужны исключительно для того, чтобы запутать зрителя и преувеличить опасность, которой, по всеобщему мнению, подвергся Атобе. Деньги во всем этом, наверное, были замешаны просто сумасшедшие. Дальше Санада слушать не стал и, выключив телевизор, отправился на кухню, где позавтракал холодными остатками вчерашнего ужина.

А затем у него начал звонить телефон. Санада немного пообщался с родственниками, пообещав на днях забежать в гости и вежливо отклонив предложение привести с собой неодетую даму. Он перемолвился несколькими словами с Юкимурой, поговорил с Ягю и Нио, помолчал в трубку с Джакалом и терпеливо выслушал болтовню Маруи. Темы разговоров были самые невинные – выставка живописи, приглашение на теннисный матч в ближайшую субботу, приближающийся День физкультуры (15), новый десерт со вкусом зеленого чая – однако под конец каждый из собеседников ненавязчиво поинтересовался, видел ли Санада новости. Санада говорил, что, разумеется, он смотрит телевизор, но чудесное воскрешение Атобе его никак не касается. Разумеется, ему никто не поверил.

Ренджи Санада позвонил сам.

– Ты уже… – начал было тот осторожно, когда они обменялись обязательными приветствиями.  
– Да, я видел новости.  
– Ты ведь все это время знал, что он жив, – сказал Ренджи, немного помолчав.  
– Только последнюю неделю. Все получилось случайно. Он прятался у меня, говорил, что его хотят убить…  
– А, – протянул Ренджи понимающе. Он и в самом деле все понимал. – В то время как на самом деле…  
– Да.  
– Мне очень жаль, – произнес он искренне.  
– Забыли.  
– Возможно, – предположил Ренджи осторожно, – ты захочешь позвонить Кирихаре и сообщить, что в слежке больше нет нужды? А то он до сих пор, как приклеенный, таскается за Хиеши Вакаши.  
Санада вздохнул:  
– Уже звоню.

Слово у него практически никогда не расходилось с делом. Набрав Кирихару, он прослушал серию долгих гудков, прежде чем трубку наконец-то подняли и спросили:  
– Что?  
Санада моргнул. Голос принадлежал отнюдь не Кирихаре.  
– Здравствуйте, – произнес он вежливо. – Я звоню Кирихаре Акае, но вы – совершенно очевидно не он. С кем я говорю, и почему у вас его телефон?  
– Это Хиеши, – ответил в трубке все тот же бесстрастный голос. Санада медленно переварил эту новость. – Кирихара сейчас не может подойти – он занят.  
– Чем? – поинтересовался Санада, нахмурившись.  
– Одевается.  
– А почему он вообще разделся?  
В трубке красноречиво промолчали.

– А, – произнес Санада, чувствуя себя крайне глупо.  
На том конце провода возникла небольшая перебранка, после чего трубку наконец взял запыхавшийся Кирихара:  
– Замкапитана, это я.  
– Да.  
– У вас что-то случилось? Я все делаю, как мы и договаривались: слежу за Хиеши. Сперва делал это издалека, но он меня засек, поэтому пришлось втираться к нему в доверие. Теперь он у меня практически из рук ест… Ай! – до Санады донесся глухой звук удара и приглушенная ругань Кирихары, который, давая отчет, внаглую проигнорировал тот факт, что Хиеши по-прежнему находится рядом. – Так, а что вы хотели?  
– Тебе больше нет нужды следить за Хиеши, – произнес Санада, чувствуя, как от этого разговора у него начинает болеть голова.  
– Правда? – огорчился Кирихара. – Ну, ладно, мы придумаем что-нибудь еще. Пока, замкапитана, счастливо!  
– Пока, – пробормотал Санада, задумчиво разглядывая телефон. Кажется, Кирихара был единственным человеком во всем Токио, да что там в Токио – во всей Японии, которого совершенно не интересовало, мертв Атобе Кейго или все-таки жив.

 

Остаток дня прошел спокойно. Санада убрался в доме, перестирал всю ношенную Атобе одежду, снова провел тренировки по кендо и вычистил додзе. Об Атобе он старался не думать, но получалось так себе.  
Вечером Санада как раз домывал супницу, размышляя о том, что с завтрашнего дня опять придется переходить на собственную стряпню, когда в дверь позвонили. Вытерев покрытые мыльной пеной руки о полотенце, Санада отправился открывать.

Как он и ожидал, на пороге оказался Атобе.  
Санада закрыл дверь. Дверной звонок немедленно задребезжал снова.

– Нам нужно поговорить, – глухо сообщил из-за двери Атобе.  
– Нам не о чем разговаривать, – возразил Санада.  
– Открой дверь.  
– Назови мне хоть одну действительно серьезную причину, по которой я должен это сделать.  
– Я принес пиво?  
Санада открыл дверь. У ног Атобе и впрямь стояла упаковка с пивом. Втянув ее внутрь, Санада снова закрыл дверь.

– Впусти меня, – забарабанил по двери Атобе.  
– С какой стати? Теперь у тебя нет пива, – резонно возразил Санада.  
– Зато у меня есть пицца, – теряя терпение, ответил Атобе.  
Санада задумчиво посмотрел на пиво. Пицца к нему и вправду не помешала бы.  
– Ладно, – он открыл дверь и посторонился. Прижимающий к груди картонку с пиццей Атобе вошел в дом, сбросил туфли и привычно влез в тапки. Санада скривился. Подхватив пиво, он двинулся на кухню. Атобе направился следом.

В молчании они присели за стол, открыли пиво и взяли по куску пиццы.  
Санада откусил от своего: ветчина, охотничьи колбаски, много сыра и помидоров. Настоящий подкуп, вот что это такое. Впрочем, он не сдастся так легко.  
– Ты, – Санала ткнул в Атобе недоеденным куском пиццы, – лгал мне и использовал меня.  
– Ты мог испортить мой план, – пожал плечами Атобе и с досадой добавил: – Ты всегда портишь мои планы.  
– Когда это? – нахмурился Санада.  
– Посмотри на меня, – хмуро буркнул Атобе. – Мне тридцать два года, я владею многомиллионной корпорацией. Самое время жениться и завести детей. Я и в самом деле подумывал об этом, – он отхлебнул немного пива, – даже сходил на омиай (16). Но…  
– Но?  
– Но тут опять появляешься ты, и я начинаю думать о прелестях искусственного оплодотворения и суррогатных матерях.

Санада поперхнулся пивом.

Это не было извинением, но это был максимум того, что могла позволить себе непомерная гордость Атобе.  
– Это что, предложение? – спросил Санада, откашлявшись.  
– Считай, что да.  
– И ты думаешь, я его приму? – поинтересовался Санада.  
– Я – крайне выгодная партия, – вздернул нос Атобе.  
– Мне надо подумать, – покачал головой Санада.  
– Сколько?  
– Недели две, не меньше.

Мысленно Санада уже прикидывал, какие изменения это согласие – разумеется, если он вообще согласится – внесет в его жизнь. На этот раз их отношения придется выстраивать совершенно по-другому – меньше секса, больше разговоров. Или лучше так: много разговоров и много секса. Им придется научиться прислушиваться друг к другу – раньше они этого никогда не умели, но теперь, возможно, научатся. Эта неделя открыла Санаде глаза на многое. Наверное, Атобе тоже вынес для себя кое-какие уроки. Если они снова съедутся, придется что-то делать с домом. Можно будет отдать его Саске – тот как раз мается без нормального жилья – а самому каждый день приезжать в додзе: бросать работу Санада не собирался. А еще…  
Атобе встал из-за стола.

– Уже уходишь? – удивился Санада, отрываясь от своих размышлений.  
– Не совсем, – Атобе элегантным движением стянул с себя галстук и бросил его куда-то в угол. – Не меньше двух недель, говоришь?  
За галстуком последовал пиджак.  
Санада с беспокойством следил за Атобе:  
– Что это ты делаешь?  
– Помогаю тебе принять решение, – Атобе аккуратно вытащил из рукавов запонки и положил их в карман, после чего пробежался пальцами по пуговицам рубашки, стянул ее и бросил на люстру. – Две недели?  
Санада сглотнул.  
– По зрелым размышлениям, недели для принятия решения вполне достаточно.  
– Я так не думаю, – Атобе расстегнул ремень и принялся за брюки. Санада наблюдал за его движениями словно завороженный.

Вскоре брюки тоже полетели в угол, и Атобе остался только в трусах, узких, шелковых и совершенно неприличных.  
– Три дня, – прохрипел Санада. – Я скажу тебе свой ответ через три дня.  
– Слишком долго, – неодобрительно покачал головой Атобе, поддевая пальцами резинку трусов.  
Санада облизал пересохшие губы. Будущее, планы, прожекты, решения – все это сейчас казалось далеким и совершенно неважным. Неужели Атобе и впрямь снимет трусы? Так просто – посреди кухни? Помнится, у них никогда прежде не было секса на кухонном столе. Нужно просто куда-то убрать пиво и…

Трусы Атобе совершили короткий полет и угодили в супницу.  
На то, чтобы принять самое важное в своей жизни решение, у Санады ушло тридцать две секунды.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Пояснения к тексту и сноски:

1\. Сётю – японский крепкий спиртной напиток. Более крепкий, чем саке; обычно его крепость составляет 25 градусов (слабее водки, но крепче вина).

2\. Дзадзэн (яп. «сидячая медитация») – медитативная практика, являющаяся основополагающей в буддизме дзэн.

3\. Синай – бамбуковый меч, используемый для тренировок в японском искусстве кендо.

4\. Кэйко-ги - плотная куртка из хлопчатобумажной ткани, хакама – юбка-брюки.

5\. Богу – специальный защитный доспех для занятий кендо, прототипом которого является настоящий самурайский доспех.

6\. Тарэ – набедерные щитки из плотной ткани, защищающие от случайных ударов в пах и по бедрам.

7\. Даймё – крупнейшие военные феодалы средневековой Японии.

8\. Ката – формализованная последовательность движений, связанных принципами ведения поединка с воображаемым противником или группой противников.

9\. Сэйдза – поза сидения на коленях («по-японски»). В сэйдза сидят следующим образом: голени ног лежат на полу, стопы и тыльные стороны пальцев ног развёрнуты кверху; бёдра покоятся на внутренних сторонах голеней, ягодицы — на пятках; большие пальцы ног либо соприкасаются друг с другом, либо слегка перекрывают друг друга (большой палец правой ноги над большим пальцем левой).

10\. Мэн – шлем с решетчатым металлическим забралом, защищающий голову, лицо, горло и плечи.

11\. Котэ – рукавицы из плотной ткани и кожи, защищающие кисти и предплечья.

12\. Тэнугуи – японское ручное полотенце, сделанное из хлопка. Обычный размер 30 х 90 см. Может использоваться как обычное полотенце, тряпка для мытья посуды, повязка на голову и т. п. Остаётся популярным и как сувенир, украшение и подкладка под мэн.

13\. Карта Центурион (или Чёрная карта) – самая эксклюзивная и дорогая кредитная карта, выпускаемая компанией American Express.

14\. Моти – японская лепёшка, сделанная из истолчённого в пасту клейкого риса особого сорта мотигомэ и раскатанная в форму.

15\. День физкультуры – второй понедельник октября, государственный праздник, направленный на укрепление спортивного духа нации, а также развитие здоровья и тела.

16\. Омиай – свидание по договорённости, после которого предполагается свадьба.


End file.
